Embrace the Chord
by wujimommy
Summary: Perempuan itu racun, perempuan itu jahat. Itulah yang ada di benak Jungkook, seorang pemain biola jenius dengan ketampanan luar biasa. Dia selalu membuat perempuan jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadanya lalu kemudian dihancurkan hatinya dengan kejam. Sampai dia bertemu Jimin, seorang perempuan yang bisa memeluk semua nada dan hati Jungkook. KOOKMIN/slight!VMIN/GS!/REMAKE
1. Chapter 1

**Embrace the Chord [REMAKE]**

 **Original version by Shanty Agatha**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **BTS's Member**

 **Warning: GENDERSWITCH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Perempuan itu racun. Perempuan itu jahat. Mungkin mereka tampak cantik dan lembut di luar, tetapi siapa yang tahu betapa kejinya jiwa yang tertanam di sana._

Itulah yang tertanam di benaknya, di hari itu, hari yang dingin dan berkabut, ketika eommanya membangunkannya di dini hari. Waktu itu dia masih menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan menangis, menangis karena sudah hampir dua minggu dia dipisahkan dari adik kesayangannya, dari ayahnya yang lembut dan baik hati.

Sekarang dia terpaksa tinggal bersama eommanya, yang membawanya pergi begitu saja dari rumah dan kemudian tinggal di rumah teman laki-lakinya.

Meskipun dia masih kecil, tetapi dia bisa membaca kalau pria itu bukan hanya sekedar teman bagi eommanya. Eommanya memeluk pria kaya itu dengan mesra, membiarkannya mencium pipinya di depan umum. Dan eommanya tidur di kamar pria itu, sementara dia ditempatkan di sebuah kamar yang dingin dan sepi, sendirian.

Dia masih kecil. Tapi dia sudah tahu pasti kalau eommanya tidak mencintainya. Perempuan itu merenggutnya dan membawanya, bukan karena menginginkannya tetapi lebih karena ingin menyakiti appanya. Dengan tega eommanya memisahkan dia dari orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dia benci eommanya, _benci sekali!_

Masih dini hari ketika eommanya membangunkannya, jemarinya yang lentik dengan pewarna kuku merah menyala, menyentuh pundak kecilnya, mengguncangnya terburu-buru,

"Bangun, bangun, kau harus segera bangun, eomma akan mengantarmu."

Dia terbangun, mengucek matanya bingung,

"Kita mau kemana eomma?" suaranya yang mungil dan lemah masih serak, matanya susah dibuka karena sembab, menangis semalaman.

"eomma akan mengantarmu. Kau tahu, eomma ada pekerjaan di luar negeri dan ibu tidak bisa membawamu, jadi eomma akan menitipkanmu sementara di rumah teman eomma."

Dia langsung duduk, masih kebingungan, dan hanya menurut ketika eommanya mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi, menyuruhnya mencuci muka. Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, eommanya sudah mengatur pakaiannya ke tas ransel kecilnya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Bawa biolamu sendiri, ayo kita berangkat." eommanya membawa tas ranselnya keluar, sementara dia terburu-buru mengikuti, sambil meraih tas berisi biola berat dan besar berwarna merah gelap. Biola ini milik appanya, seorang pemain biola terkenal yang karena suatu hal, tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab perpisahan appa dan eommanya, yang menyebabkan eommanya meninggalkan appanya dan keluarga mereka tercerai berai.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, biola itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Milik appanya, appanya yang baik dengan jemarinya yang besar yang selalu mengusap kepala kecilnya, appanya yang dengan senyum lembutnya selalu memeluknya dengan sayang, menaikkan dirinya kepangkuannya setelah sesi-sesi berlatih biola bersama yang menyenangkan. Seandainya dia bisa memilih, dia ingin bersama appanya. Dia tahu appanya punya cinta yang tulus, dia tahu appanya benar-benar menginginkannya.

Sayangnya, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang harus tunduk kepada keputusan orang-orang yang lebih tua, karena dia masih tidak punya daya apa-apa.

Dia memeluk biola itu erat-erat dan kemudian mengikuti eommanya yang sudah melangkah keluar rumah, di sana sebuah mobil sudah menunggu, eommanya masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil, dan dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti eommanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil itupun melaju membelah jalan, dan mereka melewatkannya dalam keheningan. eommanya terdiam menatap lurus ke depan, sementara dia duduk di ujung terjauh di kursi, menatap kosong ke arah jendela, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah appa dan adiknya sekarang? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? _Apakah dia bisa menemui mereka lagi?_

Mobil itu memasuki pintu gerbang putih di sebuah rumah yang sangat indah. Eommanya turun lebih dahulu dan membiarkan dia mengikutinya. Pintu rumah terbuka, dan sepasang suami isteri setengah baya membuka pintu. Sepertinya mereka adalah salah satu teman eommanya, karena mereka langsung tersenyum ketika melihat eommanya.

Dia dan eommanya lalu dipersilahkan masuk, dan duduk di ruang tamu yang sangat megah. Suami isteri itu menatapnya dengan lembut, dan si isteri mendekatinya dan mengenalkan diri,

"Kenalkan, aku Jeon Jihyun kau bisa memanggilku Jihyun eomma, semoga kau senang di sini ya nak." Jemari mungilnya yang begitu lembut mengelus kepalanya, membuatnya teringat kepada appanya. Seketika itu juga dia tahu, bahwa perempuan setengah baya di depannya ini baik hati dan tulus. Dia akan diperlakukan dengan baik ketika tinggal di sini - sampai eommanya menjemputnya lagi.

Lalu dia disuruh ke ruangan lain sementara para orang dewasa bercakap-cakap, seorang pelayan yang baik hati membawanya ke ruang bermain di sebelah ruang tamu, di sana ada banyak sekali mainan yang sepertinya masih baru, beberapa bahkan masih terbungkus plastik. Pelayan itu sudah menyiapkan segelas susu putih hangat dan sepiring kue cokelat yang menggiurkan, dan dengan sayang menyuruhnya bermain sesukanya.

Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani. Mainan-mainan itu tampaknya masih baru, dan tentunya ada yang punya bukan? Mungkin saja pemiliknya adalah anak dari pasangan suami isteri setengah baya yang baik hati itu. Dia takut merusakkan mainan itu dan dimarahi.

Dia duduk dikursi kecil yang disediakan, dan meminum susunya dengan haus, ternyata dia lapar. Semalam dia tidak bisa menelan makanannya karena menahan rasa ingin menangis akibat kerinduannya pada appa dan adiknya, sekarang perutnya menagih minta makan. Dia juga memakan sepotong kue manis yang sangat enak itu.

Setelah menghabiskan satu potong kue dan meneguk sisa susu hangatnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar deru mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah itu.

 _Apakah itu mobil eommanya? Apakah eommanya telah pergi? Kenapa eommanya tidak berpamitan kepadanya?_

Dia langsung berlari keluar, dan menubruk Jihyun, perempuan setengah baya yang meminta dipanggil eomma. Jihyun setengah berlutut, lalu memeluknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca entah kenapa, perempuan itu lalu mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang,

"Eommamu sudah pergi dia begitu terburu-buru dan tidak sempat berpamitan, tidak apa-apa ya nak, mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini ya...kami semua akan merawatmu dengan baik, kau jangan sedih." Jihyun kemudian menggandeng tangan mungilnya dengan lembut, "Kemari sayang, biar kutunjukkan kamarmu." Sebelum pergi, mata Jihyun melirik ke arah mainan-mainan di ruang bermain itu yang tidak disentuh olehnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Jangan takut memainkan semuanya, semua itu baru dan dibeli khusus untukmu, semua itu milikmu."

Dia lalu di antar ke sebuah kamar yang begitu indah. Kamar khusus anak-anak, yang sepertinya baru dicat dan di dekor ulang. Dindingnya biru dengan pola pesawat yang indah, tempat tidurnya juga bersprei biru muda, berbagai mainan juga ada di sana, seolah-olah menjaga agar dia tidak kesepian.

"Istirahatlah di sini dulu sayang, nanti kalau sarapan sudah siap, eomma akan memanggilmu." Jihyun menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai eomma, berbisik lembut dan membantunya naik ke ranjang, dia memang masih mengantuk akibat terlalu dini dibangunkan oleh eommanya tadi.

Jihyun menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum pergi. Setelah Jihyun keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, dia merasakan ada yang basah di dahinya. _Air mata? Kenapa Jihyun menangis?_

Karena penasaran, dia bangun lagi dan turun dari ranjang, mencoba mengintip keluar. Di sana dilihatnya Jihyun menangis sesenggukan di pelukan suaminya.

"Sudahlah Jihyun, jangan terbawa perasaanmu, nanti anak itu melihatnya dan kebingungan." suaminya, lelaki setengah baya yang berwajah lembut tampak menghibur Jihyun.

"Tapi aku sedih sekali tiap melihatnya, anak sebaik dan setampan itu, dibuang begitu saja oleh eommanya hanya demi segepok uang untuk membiayai kehidupan berfoya-foyanya di luar negeri. Dia _sungguh_ eomma yang jahat." Jihyun mengusap air matanya, tampak begitu sedih.

"Tapi kau sekarang yang menjadi eommanya, Jihyun. Eomma kandungnya sudah menyerahkan anak itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat kembali. Anak itu memang anak yang malang, tetapi dengan kasih sayang kita, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menyayanginya, dan membuatnya melupakan eommanya."

Dia yang masih mengintip di ujung pintu kamarnya terpaku, membeku mendengar percakapan itu. Dia memang masih kecil, tetapi sedikit banyak dia mengerti.

Eommanya telah meninggalkannya di sini, bukan menitipkannya untuk menjemputnya dikemudian hari, tetapi menjualnya. Ya eommanya telah membuangnya, menjualnya untuk segepok uang.

Air matanya meleleh, dan dia berlari naik ke ranjang, menangis sesenggukan sampai matanya perih, Dia ingin bersama appanya, dia ingin bersama adiknya.

 _Kalau memang eommanya mau membuangnya, kenapa dia tidak ditinggalkan saja bersama appa dan adiknya?_

Eommanya memang jahat. Eommanya tidak punya hati, menyakiti appanya, menyakiti adiknya, menyakiti dirinya. Mungkin semua perempuan berjiwa jahat seperti eommanya.

 _Semua perempuan memang jahat!_

Dan lama kelamaan, karena terlalu lelah menangis, dia tertidur, tubuh kecilnya tengkurap di atas ranjang itu, dengan pipi penuh bekas air mata.

Sampai kemudian sebuah jemari lembut membelai rambutnya, dan membuainya ke dalam pelukan. Dia terbangun, dan menyadari tubuh mungilnya ada di pelukan Jihyun.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang sayang, kau aman di sini bersama kami. Aku menyayangimu anakku." lalu Jihyun bersenandung lagu nina bobo.

Dia memejamkan lagi, mata merasa tenang, sebelum terlelap jauh, dia berpikir bahwa mungkin Jihyun termasuk perempuan yang tidak jahat. Dia merasa bisa mempercayainya. Mulai sekarang, Jihyun adalah mamanya. Dia akan melupakan eomma kandungnya, perempuan jahat yang membuangnya tanpa hati.

Tetapi ternyata cinta Jihyun tetap tidak bisa menyembuhkan kepedihannya, sampai dewasa, dia masih menyimpan luka itu...

 _Luka yang menciptakan kebencian mendalam kepada mahluk yang bernama 'perempuan'_

 **TBC**

* * *

Nb: hai ini pertama kalinya saya datang membawa ff hasil remake novel karya kak Shanty Agatha. Bagi yang ingin membaca versi aslinya dapat mengunjungi blog/wattpad kak Shanty.

Mind to Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Embrace the Chord [REMAKE]**

 **Original version by Shanty Agatha**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **BTS's Member**

 **OC**

 **Warning: GENDERSWITCH!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

"Kau memang jahat!"

Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu berdiri setengah menggebrak meja, menatap ke arah Jungkook yang hanya bersedekap tenang dan dingin. Mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Sementara itu Jungkook malahan melirik tak peduli.

"Aku memang jahat." lelaki itu tersenyum manis, wajahnya tampan tetapi sekarang terlihat penuh kebencian, "Kalau kau sudah puas melampiaskan kemarahanmu, kau boleh pergi."

Sebuah tamparan dari jemari lentik berkuku merah berkilauan itupun melayang, mengenai pipi Jungkook dengan kerasnya, luapan emosinya akibat perlakukan kejam Jungkook kepadanya. Jungkook menerimanya dengan tenang, dia sudah terbiasa. Perempuan-perempuan emosional biasanya akan berusaha menyakiti lawannya ketika dia disakiti, itu memberikan kepuasan, rasa yang sepadan bagi mereka.

Mata Jungkook berkilat, dan setengah tersenyum kepada perempuan di hadapannya,

"Sudah puas?"

Perempuan itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, air matanya berlelehan di pipinya, tak tertahankan. Kemudian dengan tangis terisak-isak, perempuan itu pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas, menyadari beberapa mata terarah kepadanya di cafe itu. Yah, orang-orang itu pasti tertarik dengan kejadian dramatis seperti syuting drama di depan mata mereka. Jungkook tahu, Minha pasti marah ketika dia memutuskannya dengan kejam, tetapi Jungkook tidak pernah mengira Minha akan bersikap sedramatis itu, kalau saja Jungkook tahu, dia pasti akan memilih tempat yang lebih pribadi untuk melakukannya.

Dengan tenang, Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya, memberi isyarat kepada pelayan yang langsung tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya,

"Kopi hitam, jangan pakai gula. Satu." gumamnya tenang lalu duduk menunggu. Seperti kebiasaannya, setelah mematahkan hati perempuan, Jungkook akan meminum satu cangkir kopi hitam, untuk menghormati momennya.

Lama kelamaan ini jadi kebiasaan. Jungkook mengernyit. Sepertinya Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan, tanpa dia tergoda untuk menyakiti perempuan itu. Dan pada akhirnya, itulah yang memang selalu dilakukannya.

 _Oh, jangan ditanya_ , Jungkook adalah kekasih yang baik hati dan mempesona. Dia akan memperlakukan semua kekasihnya seperti ratu, mereka akan dimanjakan dengan penuh kasih sayang, diberikan prioritas waktunya dan pasti akan merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia... hingga akhirnya Jungkook menghempaskannya ketika dirasa waktunya sudah tiba.

Kopi hitamnya datang. Jungkook menyesapnya dan mengernyit merasakan kepahitan dan asam khas kopi yang kental. Dia lalu merenung. Semua perempuan itu seperti tidak pernah jera, mereka selalu datang dan datang lagi, mengharapkan cintanya. Padahal reputasi Jungkook sebagai _ladykiller_ sudah begitu terkenal, mereka malahan menganggap Jungkook sebagai hadiah yang harus dimenangkan, merasa bisa menaklukkan Jungkook pada akhirnya.

Senyum sinis mengembang di bibir Jungkook. _Huh!_ Mereka semua bermimpi.

Jemari Jungkook mencengkeram gelasnya dengan erat, terbawa perasaannya. Kebenciannya kepada eommanya telah menyeruak, jauh begitu dalam ke dasar jiwanya yang kelam. Apa yang dilakukan eommanya kepadanya, kepada appa dan adiknya, memisahkan mereka begitu saja, itu adalah dosa yang tak termaafkan, Jungkook tidak akan pernah memaafkan eommanya untuk hal yang satu itu. _Tidak akan pernah!_ Karena kalau eommanya tidak merenggutnya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, Jungkook seharusnya masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melewatkan hari-harinya bersama appanya. Appa yang kemudian tidak pernah bisa ditemuinya lagi bahkan sampai hari terakhir appanya hidup di dunia.

Setidaknya, pada akhirnya Jungkook dipertemukan kembali dengan adik kandungnya, Seokjin setelah bertahun-tahun terpisahkan tanpa jejak. Entah itu takdir Tuhan, atau memang Tuhan selalu mendengarkan doa Jungkook setiap malamnya, adiknya itu yang sekarang sudah dewasa dan cantik, secara kebetulan menjadi anak asuh dari eomma sahabatnya, mereka dipertemukan tanpa sengaja, tetapi dari pandangan pertama, Jungkook langsung tahu. Meskipun Seokjin tidak bisa mengingatnya karena ketika mereka terpisah usia Seokjin masih sangat kecil, Jungkook langsung mengenali adiknya itu. Siapa pula yang bisa melupakan wajah lucu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata memuja, menguntitnya kemana-mana dan selalu meneriakkan namanya dengan bahagia di kala mereka kecil itu?

Sayangnya takdir yang sama tidak menyentuh Jungkook dan appanya. Dari kisah Seokjin, Jungkook tahu, kehidupan appanya begitu sulit bersama Seokjin, appanya - seorang pemain biola kelas dunia yang begitu terkenal yang kemudian terpuruk karena cacat di tangannya - bahkan sampai harus bekerja menjadi tukang bangunan untuk menghidupi dirinya. Pada saat yang sama, Jungkook hidup berkelimpahan dengan keluarga angkatnya. Rasa bersalah itu terus menyeruak semakin dalam ke dalam jiwanya, semakin dalam dan kelam, membuatnya merasa pahit dan penuh penyesalan.

Seharusnya Jungkook ada bersama appanya meskipun mereka harus hidup susah, Jungkook anak laki-laki, setidaknya dia bisa bekerja membantu appanya. Dan penyesalan Jungkook yang paling mendalam... seharusnya dia bisa memeluk appanya di saat terakhirnya, mengantarkan jasadnya ke persemayaman terakhirnya. Itu semua tidak bisa dia lakukan dan itu membuatnya merasa pilu. Pilu dan benci, benci kepada eommanya yang telah membuatnya kehilangan semua saat berharga yang seharusnya bisa dirasakannya.

Eommanya sekarang sudah menerima ganjarannya. Akibat usaha penculikan amatirnya demi mendapatkan harta, eommanya itu harus mendekam di penjara selama beberapa lama. Yah. Tempat yang paling cocok untuk perempuan seperti itu memang di penjara. Jungkook mengernyit. Kehidupan sudah mengarah ke jalan yang tenang sekarang, Seokjin sudah hidup bahagia dengan suaminya yang begitu memujanya, Jungkook sendiri seharusnya sudah bisa meletakkan dendamnya yang berkepanjangan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dendam itu masih membara, kepada semua perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarnya hanya karena melihat ketampanannya, atau melihat harta dan kemampuan bermain biola. Jungkook tidak menyukai mereka semua. Mereka pada akhirnya akan sama saja seperti eommanya. Mungkin nanti, ketika Jungkook kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola, kehilangan harta dan ketampanannya, para perempuan itu akan mencampakkannya, sama seperti ketika eommanya mencampakkan appanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagimana konsermu di austria?"

Mr. Lee, salah satu mantan mentornya ketika dia masih belajar di akademi ini tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang baru saja datang berkunjung. Jungkook adalah muridnya yang paling brilian. Lelaki ini membawa bakat jenius permainan biola ke dalam tangannya, seorang pemakin biola berbakat alami yang diimbangi dengan teknik tingkat tinggi.

Ketika kedua orangtuanya, yang merupakan sahabat Mr. Lee membawa Jungkook kepadanya, semula Mr. Lee sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa-apa. Yang datang kepadanya adalah seorang anak lelaki kurus dan cantik - Mr. Lee semula mengira dia anak perempuan - berumur sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, memeluk sebuah biola berwarna merah gelap yang sepertinya kebesaran untuk anak seumurannya.

Tetapi ketika anak kecil itu memainkan biolanya, Mr. Lee terpana. Dia langsung tahu, anak kecil ini bisa disebut _'prodigy_ ' dalam permainan biolanya. Anak sekecil itu, dengan biola yang kebesaran, tetapi memainkan biola bukan hanya dengan teknik yang sempurna, tetapi cara bermain yang mempesona. Tidak ada duanya, apalagi untuk ukuran anak sekecil itu!

Tanpa pikir panjang Mr. Lee langsung mengajukan diri untuk membimbing Jungkook secara khusus. Dia adalah seorang komposer, mantan pemain biola dan guru musik di Akademi ini, dia punya banyak sekali kenalan orang-orang terbaik di dunia musik klasik. Maka, Jungkook pun masuk ke dalam akademi ini, ke dalam kelas bimbingan khusus, dalam sesi-sesi tertentu, untuk mengembangkan bakatnya, Jungkook dikirim ke sekolah-sekolah musik terkenal di berbagai negara, dan itu membuatnya semakin terkenal.

Ketika lulus, Jungkook semakin sering menghabiskan harinya di luar negeri, mengikuti konser dengan berbagai orkestra terkenal dan juga melakukan konser solo. Lelaki itu sangat sukses dalam bermusik, dan tentu saja hal itu karena permainan biolanya yang jenius.

Dan pantas saja, ternyata Jungkook adalah anak kandung dari seorang pemain biola jenius lainnya, yang dulu begitu terkenal tetapi menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik. Lelaki itu ternyata menurunkan bakatnya kepada anak lelaki sulungnya ini.

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan." Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tersenyum tipis, "Bolehkah aku menggunakan ruanganku yang biasa untuk berlatih?"

Mr. Lee sudah menganggap Jungkook seperti anaknya sendiri, dan dia adalah salah satu orang istimewa di akademi ini. Ada sebuah ruangan khusus di ujung sayap kiri akademi yang tersembunyi dan tertutup yang selalu digunakan oleh Jungkook untuk berlatih diam-diam. Ruangan itu tentunya selalu ada untuk Jungkook meskipun sudah lama sekali Jungkook tidak menggunakannya karena perjalanannya ke luar negeri. Dan karena sekarang sepertinya Jungkook memilih untuk beristirahat beberapa lama dari konsernya yang melelahkan, lelaki itu pasti akan sering memakai kembali ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa ke sana kapan saja, Jungkook."

Jungkook meletakkan tehnya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan ke sana, terimakasih Sir."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dalam diam. Melalui lorong di sayap paling sepi Akademi musik terbesar itu, dan menghela napas panjang.

 _Sepi._

Sepi itu menyayat jauh ke dalam jiwanya. Yah. Dia kesepian. Kadangkala dia merindukan tubuh hangat untuk dipeluk, seorang perempuan yang tidak jahat, seorang perempuan yang tidak hanya mencintai bagian luarnya... seorang perempuan yang tidak seperti eommanya.

Tetapi apakah perempuan seperti itu ada? Jungkook tersenyum pahit. Kalaupun ada, perempuan-perempuan itu bukanlah jodohnya, karena sampai sekarang Jungkook belum pernah menemukannya.

Dia sampai di ruangan berlatih khususnya. Sebuah ruangan besar, dengan jendela kaca di semua sisinya, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang redup, karena sekeliling luar ruangan itu adalah pepohonan yang rimbun dan sangat besar.

Jungkook berdiri di tengah ruangan, dan kemudian membuka tempat biolanya. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, lalu memainkan biolanya, dalam nada yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara alunan biola yang menyayat dengan penuh keahlian itu mengalun melewati lorong aula akademi musik itu. Jimin mengenali nada itu bahkan ketika dia mendengarkannya samar-samar, Itu _"Introcuction & Rondo Capriccioso"_, dimainkan dengan sangat ahli di gesekan setiap nadanya, membawa perasaan ke dalam naik turunnya gesekan biola itu... _dan siapapun yang memainkannya, dia pasti sangat brilian._

Jimin berjalan mengernyitkan keningnya, mengikuti arah suara itu. Dia merasa terbawa ke alam lain, dalam keheningan diiringi alunan musik yang membawakan emosi yang aneh dan naik turun, ada kepedihan di sana, ada kesakitan... ada kesepian dan yang terutama... ada kemarahan di sana, semua emosi itu dibalut dengan indah dalam teknik bermain biola yang mendekati jenius... menghasilkan nada yang luar biasa.

Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati ke ujung lorong akademi itu. Menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang... seharusnya dia tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendirian sampai ke tempat ini. Eommanya pasti akan mencarinya dan kebingungan. Tapi suara alunan biola ini menariknya tanpa dapat ditahankan, membawanya ke area terlarang - Disebut area terlarang karena katanya, di akademi ini sedang kedatangan seorang pemain biola kenamaan, yang dalam usia semuda itu, begitu sukses dalam setiap konsernya di luar negeri dan begitu diakui di sana. Sang pemain biola terkenal ini sekarang sedang beristirahat setelah masa konsernya yang panjang di Austria, dan menikmati waktu pribadinya di sudut khusus akademi ini, tempat dia biasa berlatih - Dan karena dia adalah alumni yang sangat istimewa, maka pihak akademi menyediakan tempat khusus untuknya, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

Suara alunan biola itu semakin keras, semakin menyentuh hingga ke dalam dada. Jimin terus berjalan, dengan hati-hati berpegangan kepada dinding, melangkah pelan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu, di dalam ruangan itulah nada yang begitu indah berasal...tanpa sadar, Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu itu dan terpaku.

Sang pemain biola tampaknya selama beberapa lama tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tetapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari keberadaan Jimin, alunan biola yang indah itu berhenti begitu saja, membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya karena kehilangan nada-nada indah yang sempurna itu.

"Mainkan lagi." Tanpa sadar Jimin meminta. Alunan biola itu begitu indahnya sehingga menciptakan rasa seperti 'ketagihan' bagi pendengarnya.

Sang pemain biola menghentikan permainannya, suara yang dikeluarkannya kemudian sangat tajam dan ketus, sangat bertolak belakang dengan permainan biolanya yang indah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini gadis kecil? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa ini area terlarang?"

* * *

Chapter pertama update! Maaf untuk kesalahan judul kemarin dan terima kasih untuk PikaaChuu yang sudah mengingatkan hehe . Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah fav/follow dan review ^^

Bagi yang ingin baca versi asli cerita ini kalian dapat langsung kunjungi blog/wattpad/FB kak Shanty Agatha.

Review lagi ya~ biar semangat buat ngelanjutin ^^

Thankchu


	3. Chapter 3

**Embrace the Chord [REMAKE]**

 **Original version by Shanty Agatha**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **BTS's Member**

 **OC**

 **Warning: GENDERSWITCH!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

 _Anak Kecil?_

 _Dalam sekejap Jimin merasa tersinggung._ Apakah lelaki itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil' untuk menghinanya? Di usianya yang ke delapan belas tahun, tubuh Jimin memang kecil, mungil dan tidak seperti seluruh keluarganya yang bertubuh tinggi, Jimin pendek, badan sedikit berisi dengan bola mata nan sipit dan bening. Sekarang dia mengenakan celana pendek warna hitam dipadu dengan t-shirt biru muda yang sedikit kedororan. dari jauh penampilannya seperti anak lelaki.

Pantaslah lelaki itu memanggilnya _'anak kecil'_. Mungkin dia mengira Jimin adalah salah satu murid kelas yunior akademi yang tersesat. Ya, Jimin memang murid di akademi ini, tetapi dia adalah murid senior yang sudah lulus enam bulan yang lalu, sekarang dia dan mamanya, serta Taehyung sahabatnya, datang ke akademi ini untuk mengambil formulir pelatihan khusus.

Pemain biola itu meletakkan biolanya, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Ketika dia makin dekat, Jimin langsung terpana. Astaga... lelaki itu tampan sekali hingga mendekati cantik. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dibiarkan memanjang sampai menyentuh kerah bajunya, bibirnya... matanya... semuanya sempurna. Mungkin jika lelaki ini kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai pemain biola, dia bisa menjadi aktor atau model sempurna.

Jadi inilah dia penampilan langsung Jungkook, si pemain biola jenius yang begitu terkenal. Jimin sering melihatnya bermain di video-video latihannya, sering mendengarkan rekamannya yang brilian di sela-sela belajarnya bermain biola, tetapi rupanya, penampilan lelaki ini secara langsung benar-benar berkali-kali lebih mempesona daripada gambarnya di video-video itu.

Tapi ekspresi lelaki itu tampak tidak senang. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Jimin tergeragap mendengar gumaman ketus itu. _Pertanyaan apa?_ dia bahkan lupa akan kata-kata Jungkook barusan, selain bahwa lelaki itu menyebutnya sebagai 'anak kecil'. Benaknya sedang berkelana akan betapa beruntungnya dirinya, bisa mendengarkan permainan sang maestro secara langsung, dan bisa melihatnya secara langsung pula. Taehyung pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau Jimin bercerita tentang keberuntungannya.

Karena Jimin hanya terdiam, Jungkook makin mendekat, mengerutkan kening dan menatap curiga. Anak ini ternyata anak perempuan yang cantik... batinnya dalam hati, mengawasi pipi Jimin yang memerah dan mata sipit yang dipayungi bulu mata yang sangat lentik. Usianya mungkin baru dua belas atau tiga belas tahun. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi, dia akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan dewasa yang cantik yang akan dipuja oleh banyak lelaki.

Jungkook tersenyum masam. Tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena membatin kecantikan anak-anak seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau tersesat?" Anak perempuan itu tampak ketakutan, jadi Jungkook meredakan ekspresi marahnya dan merubahnya menjadi datar.

JImin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mendengarkan permainan biolamu." ada kebahagiaan di matanya ketika membicarakan permainan biola. Senyumnya mengembang, "Luar biasa sempurna, itu _"Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso"_ , bukan? Kau memainkan dengan luar biasa indahnya."

Anak ini mengerti musik. Jungkook membatin. Mungkin dia memang salah satu murid di akademi ini, yang sedang tersesat.

"Ya. Aku sedang berlatih memainkannya sebelum kau datang dan mengganggu konsentrasiku." Jungkook tidak terbiasa membahas musik bersama orang asing, pun dengan perempuan kecil di depannya ini, "Apakah kau tersesat?" dia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, langsung menyimpulkan meskipun anak itu tadi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa keluar dari lorong ini dengan melalui jalanmu masuk tadi."

Mata anak perempuan itu menyinarkan protes, "Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak tersesat. Dan aku bukan anak kecil." Dagunya mendongak dengan angkuh, "Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun, permisi." perempuan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, seolah mengejek, lalu secepat kilat berbalik pergi, dengan langkah ringan seperti langkah peri.

Jungkook masih termangu di ambang pintu, mendengarkan langkah-langkah kecil yang menjauh pergi itu. Kemudian tersenyum masam. _Delapan belas tahun_... tebakannya meleset jauh, padahal dia sangat ahli dengan perempuan. Tetapi dengan tubuh semungil itu dan wajah polos serta mata bening tanpa dosa, wajar saja kalau Jungkook salah tebak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau Jimin? eommamu mencarimu dengan cemas karena kau menghilang lama tadi." Taehyung berpapasan dengan Jimin di ujung koridor, dia langsung menjajari langkah Jimin dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti menjelajah lagi tanpa izin."

Pipi Jimin memerah. Taehyung adalah temannya dari kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat. Lelaki itu mungkin menganggap Jimin sebagai adiknya, tetapi bagi Jimin, Taehyung lebih dari itu... Taehyung selalu ada untuknya, dan Jimin mungkin menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya, sayangnya, Taehyung sepertinya masih memperlakukan Jimin sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adiknya... dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Jimin membenci penampilannya yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jungkook ... si pemain biola itu."

Langkah Taehyung langsung terhenti, dia menatap Jimin kaget dan membelalakkan matanya, "Kau bertemu dengannya? dengan Jungkook? Dimana?" Taehyung seperti sudah siap untuk berlari, tapi Jimin menahan tangannya.

"Dia sedang berlatih di ruangan khusus di sayap ujung akademi ini, sepertinya dia sedang _badmood_ , mungkin karena tadi aku muncul tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja dan mengganggu permainannya." Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf, "Jangan ke sana Tae, kalaupun dia masih ada di sana dia pasti sedang marah besar."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya menatap Jimin yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Kau sungguh beruntung... tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin memang belum saatnya aku bertemu dengan Jungkook." gumamnya lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jimin penuh sayang, "Nanti kita pasti akan bisa bertemu dengannya, kita kan sudah mengisi dan memasukkan formulir audisi untuk masuk sebagai murid khusus Jungkook. Ayo kita cari eommamu."

Setiap tahun sekali, Jungkook sang pemain biola jenius yang sangat terkenal itu, akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan kelas khusus hanya untuk siswa akademi senior atau alumni yang terpilih, semuanya dibatasi berusia minimal delapan belas tahun dan maksimal berusia dua puluh tahun. Pendaftaran dibuka sebebas-bebasnya, tetapi pada tahap awal kualifikasi, hanya ada dua ratus orang terpilih yang berhak mengikuti audisi khusus yang dihadiri langsung oleh Jungkook.

Kelas itu hanya diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang terbaik, dan Jungkook sendiri yang memilihnya. Mereka harus mengisi formulir, kemudian mengikuti audisi, perbandingan antara yang lolos dengan tidak lolos mungkin satu dibanding sepuluh siswa audisi. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama Jimin, sedangkan Taehyung yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, akan mencoba keberuntungannya untuk ketiga kalinya, dia gagal di percobaan dua kali sebelumnya.

Dari dua ratus orang yang ikut audisi hanya akan dipilih sejumlah maksimal dua puluh orang, akan diberikan pelatihan di kelas khusus selama tiga bulan dengan mentor utama Jungkook sendiri. Memang waktu pelatihan yang singkat, tetapi banyak sekali ilmu yang bisa mereka dapat karena sang maestro sendiri yang turun tangan mengajari mereka, selain itu kalau beruntung, Jungkook bahkan bermain biola di kelasnya, suatu kesempatan luar biasa mendengarkan Jungkook bermain biola secara langsung, karena lelaki itu lebih banyak mengadakan konsernya di luar negeri, sehingga para murid akademi ini hanya bisa mendengarkan permainannya dari rekaman video untuk berlatih.

Yang pasti, kelas khusus Jungkook ini sangat eksklusif dan siapapun yang ingin lolos audisi, harus berebut dengan dua ratus siswa akademi sekaligus alumni lainnya yang lolos kualifikasi tahap awal. Audisi ini begitu ketatnya sehingga Taehyung yang notabene anak direktur akademi musik ini, diperlakukan sama seperti yang lain. Dia harus mengambil formulir, mengisinya sesuai prosedur dan mengikuti test audisi bersama yang lain. Hanya Jungkook yang bisa menentukan siapa yang akan dia latih.

Taehyung dan Jimin adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang berharap memperoleh keberuntungan ini, diajar langsung oleh Jungkook. Taehyung terutama, adalah penggemar berat Jungkook, dia pada mulanya berlatih piano, appanya adalah salah satu pemilik dan direktur di akademi musik ini sehingga bakat Taehyung sudah terasah sejak kecil. Kemudian tanpa sengaja dia mendengarkan acara konser solo Jungkook- sang jenius biola, salah satu lulusan akademi yang sama dengannya, yang waktu itu baru berusia dua puluh satu tahun - di televisi. Dia terpana, takjub akan kemampuan Jungkook membawakan biolanya dengan begitu sempurna, dan seketika itulah dia memutuskan bermain biola. Jungkook adalah salah satu motivasi terbesarnya bermain biola.

Sementara itu, Jimin... yah bisa dikatakan dia hanya ikut-ikutan. Jimin dan Taehyung memang dilahirkan dari keluarga pemusik, kedua orang tua mereka dulu bersahabat di akademi musik Vienna, dan sama-sama berkarir di sebuah orkestra besar di Italia, sebelum akhirnya orang tua Taehyung yang memutuskan pulang ke korea lebih dulu dikarenakan appa Taehyung harus meneruskan perusahaan appanya, yang meninggal dunia, salah satunya adalah akademi musik milik keluarganya. Beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika Jimin berusia delapan tahun, appa Rachel meninggal dunia karena sakit, eomma Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pensiun dari karier musiknya di Italia dan membawa Jimin pulang ke korea. Dan kemudian, eomma Taehyung jugalah yang membantu mereka, mencarikan rumah yang nyaman untuk mereka tempati dan memberikan pekerjaan kepada eomma Jimin sebagai salah satu guru di akademi ini.

Jimin bisa bermain musik apa saja, dan dia memainkan semuanya, dia bahkan tidak mengkhususkan diri pada satu alat musik, sesuatu yang diprotes oleh eommanya. Kata eommanya, kalau kita tidak men-spesialisasikan diri pada satu alat musik, maka kemampuan kita akan mengambang, tidak bisa sepenuhnya fokus. Eomma Jimin selalu mendorong Jimin untuk mengembangkan bakat musiknya ke satu titik khusus, tetapi memang tidak ada dorongan bagi Jimin untuk melakukannya. Dia memang berbakat dalam bermusik tetapi tidak berambisi. Sampai kemudian dia melihat Taehyung begitu fokus bermain biola, dan Jimin berpikir, kalau dia bermain biola juga, mungkin dia bisa semakin dekat dengan Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum pahit, _yah... Jungkook adalah motivasi Taehyung bermain biola, sedangkan Taehyung adalah motivasi Jimin bermain biola._

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih kau selalu menyempatkan waktumu untuk mengajar murid-murid kami setiap tahunnya."

Jungkook duduk di ruang tamu direktur, dijamu dengan teh dalam poci ala inggris dan kue-kue yang tampak nikmat di piring, dia duduk berhadapan dengan direktur itu sendiri.

"Akademi ini pernah melatihku dan sedikit banyak membantuku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, aku tidak keberatan mengajar mereka di sela waktu rehatku." gumam Jungkook tenang. Matanya menelusuri ke arah pintu. Dia tidak suka dengan pertemuan formal ini dan ingin melarikan diri cepat-cepat, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak sopan.

"Dan antusiasme anak-anak benar-benar meluber tahun ini, apalagi setelah konser solo terakhirmu di Austria yang sangat sukses." direktur itu tersenyum, menatap Jungkook senang, "Anakku akan ada di audisi ini lagi tahun ini, aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu yang mana karena hal itu mungkin akan mempengaruhimu, tetapi aku berharap dengan kemampuannya dia bisa lolos dari audisi. Dia sudah mencoba dua kali sebelumnya dan gagal." Direktur itu menuang tehnya dan mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk minum teh bersamanya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa direktur ini dulu punya karier bermusik yang cemerlang di Italia, sebelum menjadi direktur akademi ini, direktur itu adalah seorang pemain piano profesional. Jungkook tidak mengira bahwa anaknya lebih memilih bermain biola. Bahkan sebelumnya, direktur ini sangat jarang menyebut tentang anaknya. Lelaki di depannya ini memang sangat teguh pada peraturan dalam bermusik, sepertinya dia tidak ingin anaknya diperlakukan dengan istimewa, mau tak mau Jungkook merasa kagum kepada prinsip yang dianut sang direktur, kalau orang lain, mungkin akan menggunakan segala cara agar anaknya memperoleh hak istimewa.

"Anak anda bermain biola?" gumam Jungkook mempertanyakannya langsung.

Direktur itu mengangkat bahunya, "Semua orang pasti mempertanyakan itu mengingat aku adalah pemain piano. Yah, aku sudah berusaha mengajari anakku itu bermain piano sedari dini. Dan kemudian dengan keras kepala dia berubah halauan, bermain biola." Matanya menatap Jungkook dengan dalam, "Kau adalah motivasinya bermain biola."

Jungkook menyesap tehnya dan mengangkat alis, lalu tersenyum samar.

"Kalau anak anda benar-benar berbakat, dia pasti akan menemukan jalannya untuk masuk ke kelas khususku."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook pulang ke apartemennya, dia memang punya apartemen pribadinya sendiri jikalau ingin menyepi sendirian. Ini adalah apartemen lamanya yang tahun kemarin sempat ditinggalkannya begitu lama untuk melarikan diri dari eommanya. Jihyun, mama angkatnya mengejar-ngejarnya untuk segera menikah, dia menawarkan berbagai macam calon isteri untuk Jungkook yang tentu saja ditolak Jungkook mentah-mentah, dan membuatnya melarikan diri dari rumah dengan alasan pelatihan intensif untuk beberapa lama, padahal Jumgkook terpaksa menumpang di rumah salah satu sahabatnya.

Untunglah setelah itu Jungkook harus segera berangkat ke Austria kali ini benar-benar untuk persiapan konser solo dan sebagai _violinist_ tamu di konser bersama orkestra besar di austria, sehingga membuat eommanya tidak bisa mengejar-ngejarnya lagi.

Ketika Jungkook pulang ke negaranya, eommanya sepertinya sudah sadar bahwa sia-sia saja dia mencoba memaksakan Jungkook untuk menikah, perempuan yang sangat menyayangi Jungkook itu lalu melupakan usahanya, dan membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman kembali untuk pulang. Jungkook memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, kadang beberapa hari seminggu dia tidur di sana, tetapi selain itu, dia pulang ke apartemen pribadinya.

Apartemen ini berada di lantai paling atas, sebuah hunian eksklusif yang sangat menjaga _privacy_ , Jungkook mengubah seluruh interiornya sendiri, dan memasang dinding kedap suara, yang memungkinkannya berlatih siang malam, tanpa mengganggu orang lain.

Lelaki itu duduk dalam kegelapan, dasinya sudah terlepas dan matanya dingin.

Besok adalah hari audisi. Jungkook tak sabar menantinya. Banyak sekali hal-hal baru, bakat-bakat baru yang sebelumnya belum pernah muncul yang bisa ditemukannya di saat audisi, dan Jungkook tentunya akan memilih yang terbaik.

 _Karena dia hanya mau melatih yang terbaik._

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo cepat." Taehyung berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan aula besar akademi, tempat audisi berlangsung, sementara Jimin mengikutinya, sama-sama panik. Kemarin mereka mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka berdua termasuk salah satu dari dua ratus peserta audisi yang beruntung. Dan sekarang mereka hampir terlambat karena mobil mereka terjebak macet dan sempat membuat panik karena takut kehilangan kesempatan. Tetapi untunglah Taehyung menemukan jalan tikus yang meskipun sempit tapi lancar, dan membuat mereka hanya terlambat beberapa menit.

Ketika mereka sampai di pintu aula, suara alunan biola sudah terdengar. Berarti audisi sudah dimulai. Untunglah panitia audisi masih ada di depan pintu sehingga Taehyung dan Jimin bisa mendapatkan nomor audisi, meskipun mereka harus mendapatkan nomor terakhir untuk hari ini.

Satu orang mendapatkan jatah waktu hanya tiga menit untuk memainkan bagian lagu yang telah mereka pilih, memamerkan bakatnya sebaik mungkin. Sementara itu, Jungkook beserta dua mentor senior di akademi, duduk diam dan mendengarkan di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan di sudut depan aula, tepat di depan peserta audisi dan tampak mengintimidasi

Para peserta lain yang mengantri tampak menunggu dengan sabar di kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan dan terisi penuh sehingga beberapa harus berdiri di sisi samping aula, semua menunggu dengan setia berharap menjadi peserta yang beruntung.

Jimin dan Taehyung akhirnya bisa mendapatkan posisi berdiri di samping yang paling dekat dengan bagian depan aula. Mata Jimin melirik ke arah Jungkook yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan celana jeans dan kemeja hitamnya. Mata lelaki itu serius, tanpa ekspresi sehingga tidak bisa terbaca apakah dia menyukai permainan biola yang dimainkan oleh salah satu peserta di depannya atau tidak. Di tangannya ada kertas, kadang-kadang lelaki itu mencatatkan sesuatu di sana.

Jimin melirik beberapa peserta perempuan lain di sekitarnya, mereka semua sama, tampak begitu terpesona akan ketampanan Jungkook. Bahkan kemudian Taehyung menyenggolnya dan tersenyum,

"Dia luar biasa tampan bukan?" Taehyung bergumam menggoda, membuat pipi Jimin memerah. Ya. Jungkook memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi bagi Jimin, tidak ada lelaki yang setampan Taehyung di dunia ini.

"Bermain di depannya terasa sangat mengintimidasi." sambung Taehyung sambil mendesah. "Apalagi kita tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik tatapan mata dinginnya itu. Dua kali kemarin aku gagal sepertinya lebih karena gugup, semoga sekarang ada kesempatan untukku."

Jimin tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Taehyung dengan sayang,

"Kau pasti berhasil Taehyung, dan kali ini jangan gugup. Aku akan mendoakanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang, tetapi dua ratus siswa itu tampak setia, belum ada satupun yang pulang. Karena hasil audisi akan diumumkan sendiri oleh Jungkook setelah proses audisi selesai. Sudah tinggal beberapa peserta yang maju. Dan kemudian giliran Taehyung.

Taehyung tampak begitu tampan dengan kemeja birunya yang tampak sesuai dengan rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, dan kemudian memainkan biolanya. Alunan musik nan merdu langsung mengalun di seluruh penjuru aula. Dan Jimin menatap lelaki itu dengan kagum. Taehyung tampak begitu tampan, seperti pangeran yang memainkan biola untuk kekasihnya.

Perasaan Jimin dipenuhi dengan cinta. Alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Taehyung begitu menghangatkan hati, membuat mata Jimin berkaca-kaca. Teknik Taehyung tidak dipertanyakan lagi, begitu sempurna dan luar biasa. Bakat itu memang ada di diri lelaki yang dipujanya itu.

Ketika Taehyung selesai, beberapa siswa bahkan ada yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertepuk tangan, dan Jimin memandang penuh harap ke wajah Jungkook. Lelaki itu masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Jimin langsung harap-harap cemas, dia berdoa sepenuh hati agar kali ini Taehyung lolos. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Taehyung karena dia sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Taehyung akan sangat kecewa kalau gagal di kesempatan terakhirnya ini. Dan Jimin tidak akan tahan melihat Taehyung kecewa.

Setelah Taehyung membungkuk ke arah Jungkook dan dua mentor senior akademi yang berada di depannya, dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Jimin yang menunggu di bagian samping tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" Wajah Taehyung tampak berseri-seri hingga mau tak mau membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali Tae. Kau memainkannya dengan sempurna!" Jimin menjawab sambil tertawa, ketika Taehyung memeluknya layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Peserta nomor terakhir dipanggil, dan itu nomor Jimin. Taehyung mengacak rambut Jimin dengan sayang,

"Ayo Jimin, bersemangatlah!" gumamnya riang, menepuk pundak Jimin hangat sebelum Jimin melangkah ke depan.

Jimin berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa beban, meskipun dia merasa semua mata peserta memandang ke arahnya. Ini adalah audisi perdananya dan ternyata beginilah rasanya bermain di hadapan banyak orang. Dia menghela napas panjang, yah dia akan bermain sesuai kemampuannya. Lagipula dia datang kemari tanpa beban, dia hanya ingin bersama Taehyung. Dan kalaupun nanti dia tidak lolos, dia sudah cukup bahagia jika bisa melihat Taehyung lolos.

Jimin berdiri di tengah ruangan, menghela napas panjang, memasang biolanya di pundaknya dan kemudian menggesekknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari hampir menjelang malam, dan Jungkook lelah. Dia juga bosan. Telinganya terasa berdenging mendengarkan permainan biola ratusan siswa-siswa yang antusias. Dan kebosanannya muncul karena banyak sekali siswa yang memilih lagu yang sama, jenis musik populer karya Mozart seperti _symphony_ 35 atau 40 yang paling sering dimainkan. Mungkin mereka semua sengaja memilih musik populer agar lebih familiar di telinganya. Tetapi Jungkook tidak butuh yang familiar, dia butuh sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang istimewa.

Ada beberapa siswa yang istimewa tentu saja, dan Jungkook sudah mencatat mereka di lembar kertasnya. Ketika peserta terakhir dipanggil, Jungkook sudah skeptis. Tinggal satu lagi, dan dia bisa membuat pengumuman kemudian pulang untuk beristirahat.

Kemudian matanya menatap peserta terakhir yang melangkah seperti tanpa beban ke depan mereka. Itu anak kecil itu... oh bukan, itu perempuan itu. Jungkook mengoreksi dalam hati sambil duduk tegak di kursinya. _Apakah dia juga seorang pemain biola?_

Jungkook menatap perempuan itu dengan tertarik. Sekarang setelah melihat lebih seksama, Jungkook sadar bahwa perempuan itu memang bukan anak kecil. Dengan gaun warna putihnya yang melebar di bagian bawah, dan berkibar setiap dia bergerak, dia tampak cantik dan menawan, berbeda dengan celana pendek serta t-shirt kebesaran yang dulu dipakainya di pertemuan tanpa sengaja mereka. Gaun itu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, lekuk tubuh perempuan yang beranjak dewasa - meskipun tentu saja Jungkook tidak tertarik untuk merayu perempuan yang jelas-jelas lebih muda ini, dia bilang usianya delapan belas tahun, berarti perempuan ini delapan tahun lebih muda darinya. Jungkook lebih suka berpacaran dengan perempuan yang sudah matang. Perempuan ini jelas jauh sekali dibawah kriterianya, masih remaja, ditambah lagi penampilannya seperti anak kecil. Jungkook sudah mencoret perempuan itu sejak awal dari daftar korbannya.

 _Kalau begitu kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkannya?_ Jungkook mengernyit, membuat gerakan mencoret tanpa sadar di kertas yang dipegangnya. Dia melirik daftar musik yang akan dimainkan oleh peserta audisi. Peserta nomor dua ratus, namanya Park Jimin - Jungkook mencatat dalam hati, Jimin memilih memainkan _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35_. Pilihan yang tidak biasa untuk siswa semuda itu. Jungkook menatap tajam, tertarik.

Lalu perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, meletakkan biola di pundaknya dan menggeseknya. Seketika itu juga, alunan musik yang indah, membahana memenuhi aula.

* * *

Holaaaa~ saya datang lagi :v

makasih buat yang sudah review maaf ga bisa dibales satu-satu hehe

Bagi yang ingin membaca versi asli cerita ini silahkan kunjungi wattpad/blog kak Shanty Agatha ^^

 **Last,**

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Embrace the Chord [REMAKE]**

 **Original version by Shanty Agatha**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **BTS's Member**

 **OC**

 **Warning: GENDERSWITCH!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

Musik itu mengalun memenuhi aula. Dan seketika itu juga Jungkook ternganga.

 _Anak perempuan ini... anak perempuan ini_...

Antusiasme langsung memenuhi diri Jungkook, membanjirinya, ini adalah rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Jimin memainkan setiap gesekan nada dengan begitu mudahnya, seolah setiap nada bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuknya. Padahal musik yang dia mainkan membutuhkan latihan intensif dan konsentrasi tersendiri. _Tchaikovsky_ tentu saja adalah favorit Jungkook. Dia menguasai semuanya, dan suka mendengarkannya, amat sangat tahu tingkat kesulitannya.

Jimin memainkannya dengan begitu mudah, gerakan tangannya menggesek biola, berpadu dengan jemarinya bergerak secara alami, semuanya begitu sempurna. Perempuan ini memiliki bakat alami, hanya saja belum terasah benar.

Jantung Jungkook berdebar, anak ini adalah berlian yang belum diasah. Jungkook tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja, antusiasme yang dibawa oleh nada-nada yang dimainkan oleh Jimin memberikan perasaan meluap-luap di dadanya, membuatnya ingin bermain. Dia langsung berdiri, melirik ke arah salah satu pegawai yang dengan sigap mengerti maksudnya. Pegawai itu langsung mengantarkan biolanya yang dengan hati-hati diletakkan di meja khusus.

Tentu saja Jungkook tidak menggunakan biola berharga yang diwariskan oleh appanya, biola dari appanya adalah _Stradivarius_ , buatan abad ke 17, salah satu dari biola langka dan Jungkook amat sangat menjaga biola itu yang sekarang diletakkan di kotak kaca di rumah eommanya. Biola yang sering dipakai Jungkook sekarang sangat mahal dan langka, diberikan oleh seorang komposer di Austria sebagai hadiah atas kekagumannya akan permainan biola Jungkook, dibuat ratusan tahun yang lalu. Biola ini dibuat oleh _Paganini_ tahun 1759, seorang pencipta biola luar biasa, dengan hasil biola yang sangat brilian. Biola _Paganini_ sangat sulit dimainkan karena perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dan nada rendahnya, membuat sang violinist haruslah orang yang benar-benar ahli, tetapi jika dimainkan dengan baik hasilnya sepadan, suara yang dihasilkannya amat sangat indah, bening dan memukau. Hanya ada beberapa violinist di dunia yang mampu memainkan biola _Paganini_ dengan baik, Jungkook adalah salah satu orang yang istimewa itu.

Setelah biola berada di tangannya, Jungkook membuka tempatnya, mengambilnya, lalu berdiri, dan kemudian masuk ke tengah musik, memainkan nada mengiringi permainan biola Jimin.

Seluruh ruangan terkesiap. Semuanya takjub akan alunan biola Jungkook yang ajaib, alunan dari si violinist jenius yang sangat jarang bisa mereka dengarkan secara langsung. Sekarang Jungkook bermain di depan aula, mengiringi permainan Jimin, menjadikan kesempatan ini sebagai kesempatan yang luar biasa bagi semua peserta audisi.

Jimin terperanjat ketika merasakan alunan biola yang indah dan sangat ahli mengiringinya di belakangnya, dia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mengikuti musik yang dimainkannya, menoleh mengikuti arah suara itu, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata indah Jungkook yang tajam.

 _Lanjutkan._ Jungkook memberikan isyarat dengan matanya.

Antusiasme itu menular. Alunan musik biola Jungkook yang indah dan tanpa cela, membuat Jimin seperti dibangkitkan, dia lalu memainkan setiap nadanya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bermain biola dengan diiringi oleh maestro sekelas Jungkook itu luar biasa! Astaga... benar-benar kesempatan yang luar biasa.

Alunan nada dari dua biola itu berjalinan, menciptakan simponi yang indah, membius seluruh aula. Semuanya terpana seperti terhipnotis, mendengarkan dengan mata berbinar. Dan kemudian, jatah waktu lima menit untuk Jimin berubah menjadi dua puluh menit lebih, memainkan nada awal _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35_ sampai akhir, diiringi oleh Jungkook.

Ketika Jimin memainkan nada tinggi dan kemudian merendah dengan dramatis di akhir musik, semua peserta audisi ikut menghela napas, Jungkook tentu saja mengiringi dengan sempurna. Sampai kemudian gesekan terakhir yang menyayat, semakin pelan dan menghipnotis. Lalu selesai.

Jimin berdiri di sana, terengah-engah menatap ke arah penonton yang terpana. Jungkook berdiri di belakangnya, ada senyum puas di bibirnya.

Kemudian salah satu penonton memecah keheningan dengan tepuk tangannya. Seketika itu juga ruangan riuh rendah oleh karena tepuk tangan dan teriakan antusias, semua peserta audisi berdiri dan memuji.

Jimin menoleh mencari-cari Taehyung, dan dia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, bertepuk tangan penuh semangat, lalu mengedipkan matanya memuji ke arah Jimin, membuat pipi Jimin memerah.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang masih berdiri di sana, dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh penghargaan atas kesediaan lelaki itu mengiringinya, memberikan pertunjukan dan pengalaman luar biasa kepada seluruh penonton di aula itu. Setelah itu, Jimin melangkah mundur meninggalkan panggung depan aula.

Semua orang menyenggol dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya di jalannya menuju ke arah Taehyung, beberapa memuji dan menyelamatinya atas kesempatan langka itu, bisa bermain diiringi oleh Jungkook. Tapi yang dituju oleh Jimin hanyalah Taehyung. Lelaki itu tersenyum bangga dan membuka lengannya lebar, membuat Jimin tanpa bisa menahan diri memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Hebat. Hebat." Taehyung memeluk Jimin, setengah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan sayang. Sementara Jimin meluapkan seluruh perasaannya, bangga, bahagia, antusias dan takjub di pelukan Taehyung.

Jauh di atas panggung, di bagian depan aula, Jungkook menatap Jimin yang menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung.

Ternyata perempuan itu sudah punya pacar.

Jungkook mengernyit. Lagipula, apa pedulinya? Tidak ada hubungannya dengannya bukan?

Salah satu mentor senior kemudian mendekati mic dan meminta seluruh peserta beristirahat dan makan di area makan yang telah disediakan sementara para mentor dan Jungkook akan berdiskusi. Pengumuman nama-nama peserta yang lolos akan diumumkan satu jam kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti mau Jimin masuk dalam list." Mr. Lee tersenyum menatap Jungkook, "Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatmu bermain secara spontan seperti itu, Jungkook. Permainan anak itu memang hebat, meskipun belum terasah benar, di bawah tanganmu aku yakin dia akan menjadi hebat."

"Ya. Masukkan dia." mata Jungkook tampak kosong, "Aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar mengasah berlian itu. Aku hanya akan melatihnya selama tiga bulan."

Mr. Lee menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum, "Kau bisa mengangkatnya sebagai murid khususmu setelahnya. Pada usiamu, aku dulu sudah membimbing murid khususku. Dan aku hanya melakukannya pada anak-anak yang memang benar-benar kulihat bakatnya, mengembangkannya dengan sempurna."

"Akan kupertimbangkan, aku baru melihatnya bermain satu kali." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi dimana daftarnya?"

Mr. Lee menyerahkan kertas lembar daftar sementara itu, "Evaluasi dulu, kalau-kalau ada yang ingin kau ubah."

Jungkook termenung menatap dua puluh nama-nama yang terpilih itu, matanya mengarah ke nomor 199 yang masuk ke dalam list, lelaki yang dia tahu dipeluk oleh Jimin setelah permainannya tadi. Nama lelaki itu Kim Taehyung... Tiba-tiba Jungkook tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah nama anak direktur Akademi musik ini. Jadi akhirnya anak lelaki direktur berhasil lolos juga.

Dan anak lelaki direktur itu adalah pacar Jimin.

 _Sepertinya tiga bulan ke depan akan sangat menarik bagi Jungkook._

.

.

.

.

.

Semua peserta audisi duduk di meja-meja yang telah disediakan di area prasmanan. Meskipun semua tampak ceria, tetapi Jimin bisa melihat wajah-wajah cemas yang ada di setiap siswa, tentu saja, nasib semuanya akan ditentukan dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Jimin melahap roti pisang di depannya - makanan penutupnya - dengan nikmat, ternyata dia lapar. Karena mendapatkan giliran terakhir, sepertinya Jimin yang paling lama menahan rasa tegang, karena itulah perutnya jadi keroncongan. Setelah menghabiskan rotinya, Jimin meminum teh manisnya dengan senang.

Sementara itu Taehyung menatapnya dan tersenyum, lelaki itu telah menghabiskan makanannya dari tadi dan meminum secangkir kopi sambil menunggu Jimin selesai makan,

"Melihat tubuh kecilmu, orang tak akan percaya kalau selera makanmu sebesar ini." gumamnya menggoda, membuat Jimin membelalakkan matanya pura-pura marah,

"Aku lapar." gumamnya sambil tertawa.

Taehyung tersenyum, menatap Jimin kagum, "Kau hebat sekali tadi, luar biasa bisa membuat Jungkook mengiringi permainanmu, dan kau hebat, bisa mengimbangi permainannya, kalau aku berada di posisimu, aku pasti akan gugup dan jemariku membeku."

Jimin tertawa, "Mungkin aku hanya beruntung. Jungkook sepertinya telah merencanakan memberikan penutup kejutan untuk semua peserta audisi, kebetulan aku berada di nomor urutan terakhir, jadi akulah yang beruntung."

Tidak. Jimin tidak sekedar beruntung, Taehyung tahu pasti akan hal itu. Ketika Jimin memainkan biolanya, dia kebetulan sedang mengamati ekspresi Jungkook. Lelaki itu telah memasang wajah datar sepanjang audisi, tetapi ketika mendengar permainan Jimin, matanya bercahaya, mula-mula terkejut, lalu antusias. Taehyung tahu pasti bahwa Jungkook ikut bermain tadi karena dorongan spontannya, bukan direncanakan.

Suara panggilan terdengar di ruang besar aula, membuat Taehyung terkesiap. Itu panggilan untuk berkumpul karena nama-nama yang lolos audisi akan diumumkan. Taehyung menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kali, lalu setengah berdiri dengan bersemangat,

"Ayo Jimin." ajaknya, dan tanpa kata Jimin mengikuti langkah-langkah cepatnya ke ruang besar aula.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang berkumpul dengan harap-harap cemas, menatap Jungkook yang duduk tenang di kursinya, masih dengan wajahnya yang tak terbaca. Lelaki itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada mentor senior yang mendampinginya, dan mentor itupun menghadap mic, mengumumkan semua nama.

Nama-nama disebut secara berurutan. Menimbulkan berbagai emosi, bagi yang disebut namanya tentu saja itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, ucapan syukur terdengar diantara kerumunan, beberapa menerima ucapan selamat dari yang lain. Tetapi semakin banyak jumlah nama yang diumumkan, semakin banyak pula wajah-wajah cemas dan tegang di antara semua peserta audisi, karena kesempatan mereka dipanggil akan semakin kecil.

Taehyung tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Jimin erat-erat, Matanya menatap tegang, terpaku pada sang mentor yang mengumumkan semua nama berurutan. Jimin melirik jemari mereka yang bertaut dan tersenyum, sesungguhnya dia tidak peduli dengan hasil pengumuman ini. Berdiri di sini, berbagi rasa tegang dengan Taehyung dan bergenggaman tangan sungguh merupakan suatu momen yang tak tergantikan.

Pengumuman sudah sampai ke nomor sembilan belas, jantung Jimin tiba-tiba ikut berdebar, tinggal dua nama lagi dan Taehyung belum disebut. Dia berdoa dalam hati memohon supaya Taehyung lolos, memohon dengan sangat supaya lelaki itu tidak mendapatkan kekecewaan lagi.

Dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. nama Taehyung disebut. Lelaki itu menegang, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika Jimin memeluknya setengah memekik dengan bersemangat. Taehyung memeluk Jimin erat-erat.

"Akhirnya aku lolos Jimin!" serunya penuh kegembiraan, menenggelamkan Jimin dalam pelukannya.

Dan pada saat yang sama, nama terakhir yang lolos diumumkan, dan itu adalah nama Jimin. Taehyung dan Jimin membeku, bertatapan seakan tak percaya. Lalu Taehyung tertawa bahagia,

"Kau lolos juga!" serunya senang, "Kita akan masuk kelas khusus bersama-sama!" dengan bahagia dipeluknya tubuh mungil Jimin, setengah diangkat.

Orang-orang berkerumun memberi selamat. Ada wajah kecewa ada wajah bahagia dalam kerumunan itu, sebagian pasti juga berpikir akan mencoba lagi tahun depan di kesempatan berbeda. Setelah pengumuman ditutup, kerumunan itupun bubar.

Dalam perjalanan ke mobil mereka, Taehyung dan Jimin masih berangkulan, tertawa begitu bahagia, masih tidak percaya dengan keberuntungan mereka.

"Tiga bulan ke depan pasti akan luar biasa, aku tidak percaya kita berdua lolos bersama-sama, sungguh menyenangkan." Taehyung masih bergumam tidak percaya akan betapa beruntungnya mereka.

Jimin sendiri tentunya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menjadi salah satu dari dua puluh anak yang beruntung. Setahunya, masih banyak peserta dengan teknik yang lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak tahu bagaimana pertimbangan penilaian audisi itu. Mungkin saja mereka semua memiliki pertimbangan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba langkah Taehyung yang masih merangkulnya terhenti, membuat langkah Jimin yang sedang melamun terhenti seketika. Jimin mendongak, menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung.

"Kenapa kita berhenti..." matanya mengikuti arah mata Taehyung yang terpaku dan tertegun, dan kemudian dia melihat Jungkook... lelaki itu berdiri dengan tenang di tempat tersembunyi di area parkiran mobil hanya sekitar empat langkah dari posisi mereka berdiri sekarang. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Jimin, dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu mereka...

Karena Taehyung masih terperangah membeku tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat, Jungkooklah yang melangkah mendekat lebih dulu. Tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya yang mempesona,

"Selamat, kalian berdua lolos masuk ke kelas khusus." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan.

Taehyung tampak terpaku, tetapi dengan cepat dia menjabat tangan Jungkook, tak kalah sopan,

"Terimakasih, sungguh suatu kebanggan sendiri bisa masuk ke kelas anda. Anda adalah motivasi terbesar saya dalam bermain biola..." Taehyung langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari kalau dia terlalu banyak berkata-kata.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jimin.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi. Meskipun pertemuan terakhir kita sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan." tatapannya tersirat, penuh arti membuat pipi Jimin memerah.

Apanya yang tidak menyenangkan? Bukankah lelaki itu yang bersikap galak di pertemuan terakhir mereka? Jimin kan hanya mengikuti alunan musik secara tidak sengaja?

Ketika Jimin hanya diam saja, Jungkook melanjutkan.

"Permainan biolamu sangat hebat, dan duet kita tadi menyenangkan. Semoga tiga bulan ke depan banyak ilmu yang bisa kau dapatkan." gumamnya lembut.

Dan kemudian tanpa diduga, Jungkook meraih tangan Jimin dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat Jimin terperangah sampai lupa menutup bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." gumam Jungkook setengah geli melihat ekspresi Jimin. Lelaki itu lalu menganggukkan kepala kepada Taehyung dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jimin yang masih terpaku kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja sepanjang malam ini, sayang?" Sura, kekasih terbaru Jungkook. Seorang janda muda dan kaya berusia tiga puluh tahun yang sangat cantik cemberut dan melirik ke arah Jungkook yang hanya diam sepanjang tadi. Mereka berdua sedang berada di pesta yang diadakan oleh sahabat Sura. Sejenis pesta jamuan malam yang diakhiri dengan acara bincang-bincang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tetapi pesta ini masih ramai, Sura dan Jungkook duduk di sofa besar di sudut ruangan, bersama pasangan lainnya dan sedang membicarakan hal-hal tidak berarti.

Jungkook melirik ke arah Sura dan tiba-tiba saja merasa muak. Oh Tentu saja, Sura adalah korbannya yang berikutnya. Perempuan ini jelas-jelas murahan dan gila harta seperti eommanya, Sura telah memperoleh bagian cukup besar dari perceraiannya yang menghebohkan itu dan kemudian menggunakannya untuk berfoya-foya. Perempuan itu memang memiliki koneksi di dunia musik karena suaminya adalah mantan promotor konser musik klasik di negara ini. Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja di suatu pesta dan tanpa malu-malu Sura melemparkan umpan kepada Jungkook, mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tertarik kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook tentu saja langsung memakan umpannya. Perempuan seperti inilah yang dicarinya, perempuan bodoh, genit, gila harta yang akan menjadi pelampiasan tepat untuk dendam yang masih membara di benaknya. Saat ini, seperti biasa dia sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang baik. Sura akan dibuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadanya. Dan ketika sampai di titik Sura tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Jungkook akan mencampakkannya dengan kejam.

"Aku lelah, kau tahu aku baru saja mengaudisi dua ratus siswa tadi." Jungkook bergumam dingin, berusaha bersikap biasa ketika dengan menggoda Sura duduk merapat padanya, dengan sengaja menyenggolkan payudaranya yang ranum dan hanya dibungkus gaun dengan belahan dada sangat rendah untuk memamerkan belahannya.

Tapi Jungkook sedang tidak tertarik, pun ketika Sura berusaha memberi isyarat meminta untuk bercumbu dengannya. Lelaki itu malahan berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku lelah." dia mengedikkan bahunya kepada Sura, "Sampai nanti Sura."

Dan kemudian Jungkook meninggalkan Sura yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia tidak peduli. Lagipula dia tidak berkewajiban mengantar Sura pulang karena perempuan itu tadi datang kemari sendiri dengan diantar oleh supirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Jungkook terbaring dalam keheningan malam di kamarnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekelilingnya gelap karena Jungkook mematikan semua lampu.

Seharusnya dia bisa langsung tertidur karena dia lelah sekali. Tetapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Ketika dia memejamkan mata, alunan musik itu terbayang di benaknya, alunan musik yang memainkan nada indah... nada duetnya bersama Jimin.

Anak perempuan kecil itu adalah berlian. Jungkook mengulang kembali kesimpulannya. Berlian itu harus diasah di tangan yang benar, kalau tidak dia akan rusak. Dan Jungkook tidak akan membiarkannya rusak.

Ada yang harus dilakukannya besok, pagi-pagi sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kau lolos." Eommanya meletakkan sepiring omelet di depan Jimin, yang langsung dimakan Jimin dengan lahap.

Mereka sedang sarapan bersama di pagi hari. Dan eommanya masih saja membahas hasil pengumuman kemarin.

"Mungkin permainan biolaku cukup bagus." Jimin tertawa, menggoda eommanya yang mengerutkan keningnya. Eommanya tampaknya sangat serius dalam segala hal terutama menyangkut musik, Jimin takut hal itu akan menambah keriput di wajah eommanya yang masih cantik.

"Eomma yakin masih banyak yang lebih sempurna darimu. Kau selama ini hanya mempelajari biola setengah-setengah, tidak sepenuh hasratmu." Eomma Jimin duduk di depan Jimin dan tatapannya berubah serius, "Kalau kau sudah menjalani kelas khusus bersama Jungkook ini, kau harus menetapkan pilihanmu pada biola dan menjalaninya dengan serius Jimin."

Sebelum Jimin menjawab, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Sang eomma mengerutkan keningnya, bergumam tentang siapa yang menelepon rumah sepagi ini, lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengangkat telepon.

Jimin tentu saja tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan eommanya ditelepon yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Dia malahan asyik melahap omelet buatan eommanya yang sangat enak.

Sampai kemudian eommanya meletakkan telepon, wajahnya pucat... mungkin efek dari pembicaraannya? Dan kemudian dia duduk di depan Jimin dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

Lama kemudian eommanya masih seperti itu hingga Jimin merasa cemas,

"Ada apa eomma?"

Eommanya tergeragap, seolah dibangunkan dari lamunannya, tetapi ekspresi takjub masih tampak di matanya, bibirnya membuka sedikit gemetar,

"Itu tadi... Astaga. Itu tadi Jungkook sendiri yang menelepon! Dia meminta kita datang ke akademi, katanya dia ingin menjadikanmu murid bimbingan khususnya yang pertama!"

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai hai~! chapter 3 update!^^ gimana? ceritanya semakin serukah? haha

Terima kasih buat yag sudah review dichapter kemarin nanti pasti akan aku balas XD

Dichapter kemarin-kemarin aku upa untuk menuliskan kata TBC. maafkan XD

Nama OC disini semuanya aku menggunakan nama para Ulzzang, itu karna aku sangat menyukai Ulzzang-ulzzang korea haha

Bagi yang ingin baca versi asli cerita ini kalian dapat langsung kunjungi blog/wattpad/FB kak Shanty Agatha.

RnR please~ biar semangat buat ngelanjutin ^^

 **Thankchu :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Embrace the Chord [REMAKE]**

 **Original version by Shanty Agatha**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **BTS's Member**

 **OC**

 **Warning: GENDERSWITCH!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

Jimin membelalakkan matanya, tangannya yang sedang menyuap sarapannya terhenti begitu saja di udara, dia terperangah,

"Apa?"

"Itu Jungkook..." Eommanya masih memasang ekspresi takjub yang sama, "Dia menelepon sendiri tadi dan..." lalu eommanya seolah tersadar, "Cepat Jimin, selesaikan sarapanmu, kita berangkat sekarang."

Lalu tanpa menunggunya, eommanya bangkit dari kursi, merapikan riasannya, meraih tas dan kunci mobil. Setelah sampai di pintu, eommanya menoleh dan mengernyit melihat Jimin yang masih bengong melihat tingkah sang eomma.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ Jimin? Ayo cepat kita berangkat."

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu, meletakkan makanannya dan meneguk susu cokelat di depannya. Matanya melirik sayang kepada sarapannya itu... yah padahal masih banyak... gumamnya dalam hati, mengutuk Jungkook yang menelepon pagi-pagi.

Tetapi baru kali ini eommanya bersikap terburu-buru dan panik seperti itu. Sepertinya terpilihnya Jimin menjadi murid khusus Jungkook benar-benar berarti baginya. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin teringat akan appanya, appanya adalah pemain biola... mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya, sang eomma ingin agar Jimin mengikuti jejak appanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di halaman parkiran akademi musik itu, setelah sang eomma memarkir mobil di area khusus pengajar, dia berjalan bersama Jimin melalui koridor, menuju ruangan direktur tempat janji temu mereka.

"Ini kesempatan besar, Jimin, dan eomma tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakannya. Jungkook tidak pernah mengambil murid khusus sebelumnya, jadi kau adalah pertama dan yang terbaik."

Jimin cuma mangut-mangut, meskipun dalam benaknya dia kebingungan. Kenapa Jungkook memilihnya? Sekarang hal itu baru terpikir olehnya... bukankah di audisi kemarin banyak sekali anak-anak dengan teknik dan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi darinya? Apa yang istimewa dari Jimin yang hanya memiliki kemampuan musik standar?

Dan juga, Taehyung pasti akan terkejut dengan berita ini... ah Taehyung! Tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasa bersalah... harusnya Taehyung yang mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Kemampuan teknik bermain biola Taehyung tentu saja ada di atas Jimin, dan juga hasrat Taehyung bermain biola lebih besar darinya, juga kekaguman Taehyung terhadap Jungkook.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa melakukan ini kepada Taehyung. Lelaki itu begitu baik hati, dan begitu mendengar kabar ini dia pasti akan menyalami Jimin dan mengucapkan selamat. tetapi Jimin tahu Taehyung pasti menyimpan kekecewaan yang disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, eomma." Jimin bergumam keras, berusaha menarik perhatian eommanya yang berjalan terburu-buru di depannya.

Langkah eommanya terhenti, perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Jimin terkejut,

"Apa? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, "Entah apa pertimbangan Jungkook memintaku menjadi murid khususnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya eomma, karena ini tidak adil terhadap mereka yang mempunyai hasrat bermain biola yang lebih murni dariku... aku...aku..."

"Kau memikirkan Taehyung?" sang eomma mengangkat alisnya, "Dia pasti akan mengerti, dia pemuda yang baik dan berjiwa besar, jadi dia akan mendukungmu dan ikut senang denganmu. Jangan sampai itu menghalangimu untuk maju, Jimin." eommanya menggandeng Jimin lalu mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruangan itu.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang temu, dan eomma Jimin mengetuknya,. dalam sekejap pintu terbuka dan Mr. Lee yang membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk." Lelaki itu membuka pintunya lebar, mempersilahkan Eomma Jimin dan Jimin masuk.

Di sana, duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah dinginnya yang begitu sempurna, ada Jungkook yang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan mata datar. Lelaki itu sedikit mengangguk sopan kepada eomma Jimin yang duduk di depannya.

Mr. Lee menyusul duduk di seberang sofa, menatap semuanya,

"Saya rasa kita sudah tahu tujuan pertemuan ini. Jungkook menawarkan Jimin menjadi murid pribadinya. Dan saya rasa kita sepakat dengan itu bukan?"

Jimin mengerutkan kening, menatap Jungkook yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar, kenapa lelaki itu tidak bicara? kenapa dia mewakilkan pembicaraan kepada Mr. Lee?

"Tentu saja kita sepakat. Saya sungguh merasa terhormat, anak saya yang terpilih menjadi murid khusus." gumam Eomma Jimin cepat.

Mr. Lee mengangguk, "Kami melihat bahwa permainan biolanya istimewa, bukan begitu Jimin? Mulai sekarang kau akan berada di bawah bimbingan Jungkook."

"Tidak." Tiba-tiba saja Jimin mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara, dan kalimatnya itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun.

Jungkook yang pertama kali bergumam pada akhirnya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jimin,

"Apa?" desis lelaki itu setengah marah setengah tak percaya.

"Maafkan saya." Jimin berdiri, membungkukkan badannya setengah meminta maaf kepada semua yang ada di ruangan itu, "Itu benar-benar kehormatan yang luar biasa untuk saya, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya, karena itu terasa tidak benar, masih banyak siswa lain yang lebih berhak daripada saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Permisi." Jimin membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Jimin!" eommanya memanggilnya gusar, "Eomma sudah bilang jangan lakukan ini demi Taehyung!" sang eeomma berdiri hendak mengejar Jimin, tetapi Jungkook sudah berdiri duluan, menoleh dingin ke arah mama Jimin.

"Biarkan saya yang berbicara kepadanya." gumam Jungkook cepat, lalu melangkah keluar mengejar Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan melalui koridor itu, hendak menuju area parkir.

Eommanya pasti akan marah besar kepadanya. Mungkin nanti dia akan diomeli habis-habisan di rumah, dan mungkin eomaanya akan terus-menerus jengkel kepadanya selama beberapa lama karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Jimin merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar. Demi Taehyung... dia tidak akan melangkahi ataupun mengkhianati Taehyung.

"Apakah kau pikir ini sepadan?" suara Jungkook yang tenang membuat Jimin terperanjat dan hampir menjerit.

Entah kapan, Jungkook ternyata sudah melangkah di sebelahnya, Jimin mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari Jungkook mendekat.

"Maksudmu?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit mendongak menatap Jungkook yang melangkah di sebelahnya. Yah, Jungkook cukup tinggi sementara Jimin mungil dan pendek.

"Mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu hanya demi pacarmu?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, _Pacarnya?_

"Eommamu bilang kau melakukan ini demi Taehyung, dia pacarmu bukan? Apakah kau pikir sepadan mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu untuk menguasai biola dengan baik hanya demi menjaga perasaan pacarmu?"

"Bukan hanya demi Taehyung." Jimin membantah meskipun dalam hati dia mengakui bahwa sebagian besar alasannya adalah Jimin. "Juga demi anak-anak lain yang saya rasa lebih pantas dengan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi daripada aku."

Langkah Jungkook terhenti seketika, membuat Jimin juga menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh dan melihat Jungkook berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mata tersinggung,

Lelaki itu lalu berjalan mendekat, melangkah di depan Jimin yang terpaku karena mata tajamnya, jemarinya terulur dan menyentuh dagu Rachel, mendongakkannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." bibir Jungkook menipis, tampak marah ketika berkata, "Aku tidak pernah main-main dalam memilih murid. Jangan pernah mempertanyakan keputusanku. Aku memilihmu karena aku melihat kau seperti berlian yang belum diasah." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengecup bibir Jimin dengan kecupan tipis dan singkat, "Hanya aku yang bisa mengasahmu sehingga cemerlang. Jadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan tawaranku, kapanpun kau berubah pikiran, datanglah kepadaku." bisiknya pelan di telinga Jimin, dan kemudian tanpa kata lelaki itu membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Jimin yang membeku karena ciuman itu. Tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menatap tertegun ke arah punggung Jungkokk yang makin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma sangat kecewa kepadamu, Jimin." sang eomma berkata kemudian ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Jimin hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan, dia bahkan hampir-hampir tidak mendengar perkataan eommanya. Bibirnya masih terasa panas... Jungkook.. lelaki itu, kenapa lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya? Apakah itu pelecehan? Kenapa Jungkook melakukannya? Apa jangan-jangan Jungkook memang biasa melakukannya kepada siapapun? Tetapi kenapa dia? Jimin tahu bahwa Jungkook terkenal sebagai penakluk perempuan, tetapi korbannya selalu perempuan-perempuan yang lebih tua...bukankah itu memang selera jungkook? tetapi kenapa dia? kenapa Jungkook menciumnya?

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya, membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jimin!" sang eomma memanggilnya, membawa pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata, "Apakah kau mendengar perkataan eomma?"

Jimin mengehela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku eomma... aku rasa ini keputusan yang terbaik."

Eommanya melirik sedikit kepadanya dari balik kemudi, "Segera setelah kau memikirkannya baik-baik, kau pasti akan menyesali keputusan ini, Jimin."

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika masih merenung di kamarnya, terdengar suara ketukan di sana, Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?_

Jimin melangkah ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, Taehyung berdiri di sana, tersenyum lebar.

"Eommamu menyuruhku langsung ke sini, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Sebenarnya Jimin merasa agak canggung, sejak kecil mereka memang berteman akrab dan Taehyung sering sekali bermain di kamarnya, tetapi menjelang mereka remaja sampai sekarang, Taehyung hampir tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Aku akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka." Taehyung tampak geli membaca keraguan Jimin, dan kemudian tanpa permisi dia masuk ke kamar Jimin, dan duduk di kursi belajar Jimin.

"Wow, sudah lama aku tidak kesini, dan kamarmu tidak berubah, seperti kamar anak sepuluh tahun." Taehyung terkekeh, matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan Jimin yang didominasi warna pink dan boneka-boneka kelinci dengan warna senada.

Jimin mendengus, pura-pura kesal, "Jangan mengomentari kamarku. Dan katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau datang ke sini malam-malam begini. Eomma yang menyuruhmu ya?" Jimin melangkah di depan Taehyung dan duduk di tepi ranjang,

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya,

"Ya, eommamu menghubungiku dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya."

Jimin memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran meskipun kau membujukku."

"Jimin." suara Taehyung tampak sabar, seperti suara yang selalu digunakannya ketika Jimin merajuk di waktu mereka kecil, "Itu kesempatan besar, dan mendengar kau menolaknya hanya karena aku, itu membuatku sangat sedih."

Jimin memasang wajah datar, "Bukan hanya karenamu kok, aku hanya merasa aku tak pantas menerima kesempatan itu."

"Kau pantas." Taehyung menyela. "Penilaian Jungkook bukan main-main, Jimin. Ingat dia adalah seorang pemain biola jenius, dia bisa melihat kemampuan tersembunyi yang orang lain tidak bisa melihat, Jimin." Taehyung tersenyum lembut, "Dan lagipula, menurut penilaianku, permainan biolamu sangat indah."

Ketika Jimin hanya terdiam, Taehyung bangkit dari kursi dan berlutut di tepi ranjang, tepat di depan Jimin, wajah mereka berhadapan sangat dekat, membuat Jimin tersipu.

"Terimalah tawaran itu Jimin, demi aku. Oke?"

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas, "Aku akan memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak janji."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Oke. Dasar anak keras kepala, aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu." Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Dan juga aku harus menyiapkan waktu untuk kelas tiga bulan yang akan di ajarkan oleh Jungkook, kau tahu Yoongi mungkin sedikit sedih karena aku tidak bisa menyediakan banyak waktu untuknya, padahal aku sudah berjanji."

"Yoongi?" Jimin menyambar, sedikit bingung ketika Taehyung menyebut nama Yoongi, Yoongi adalah teman seangkatan Taehyung di akademi musik dulu, dia seorang pemain piano, sangat cantik dengan penampilan yang sangat feminim dan lembut, begitu bertolak belakang kalau dibandingkan dengan Jimin.

"Iya, Yoongi, kau masih mengingatnya bukan? Saking sibuknya dengan persiapan audisi aku sampai lupa menceritakannya kepadamu." Senyum Taehyung melebar, "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu ketika aku mengikuti sebuah pesta bersama appa, dia sibuk dengan pendidikan musiknya di Italia... tetapi sekarang, untuk beberapa lama dia akan berada di Korea karena liburan semester, dan kemudian aku berjanji kepadanya untuk menemaninya selama di sini." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapa yang tahu kalau hubungan kami bisa lebih dari pertemanan, kau tahu bukan dulu aku naksir kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia sedang tidak terikat dengan siapapun."

Jimin tahu, dan ketika itu, di masa lalu, masa-masa Taehyung begitu memuja Yoongi membuatnya menyimpan perih yang dalam, yang disembunyikan jauh di dalam hatinya. Tetapi waktu itu Yoongi sudah punya pacar, dan Yoongi tidak punya kesempatan, jadi Jimin bisa tenang. Setelah Taehyung dan Yoongi lulus dari akademi, dan Yoongi melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri, Jimin merasa tenang... apalagi setelah itu Taehyung tampaknya tidak dekat dengan perempuan manapun.

Dan sekarang Yoongi kembali? ... tidak sedang terikat dengan siapapun... begitu kata Taehyung tadi.

Jimin langsung merasakan dadanya diremas oleh perasaan pedih yang sama, perasaan yang sudah hampir dilupakannya bertahun lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Jimin, sudah malam." Taehyung melirik jam tangannya, lalu melempar senyum manis kepada Jimin sebelum pergi, "Ingat, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang sangat bahagia kalau kau menerima kesempatan itu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa dia mencium Jimin? Kenapa dia mencium anak perempuan ingusan itu?_

Jungkook merenung di tengah hingar bingar pesta itu, merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Oh Astaga, Jungkook yang begitu berpengalaman kepada perempuan, tidak bisa menahan diri dan mencium Jimin, anak ingusan yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya, yang mungkin bahkan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya!

Dan kenapa pula Jimin berani-beraninya menolak tawarannya? Tawaran istimewa yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diberikannya kepada orang lain?

Hati Jungkook dipenuhi kemarahan. Dia akan membuat Jimin memohon-mohon untuk menjadi muridnya. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Jimin mungkin jenis perempuan yang suka membuat lelaki mengejarnya, pura-pura menolak sebelum meminta bagian yang lebih besar... mungkin saja Jimin sengaja memanipulasi Jungkook. Mungkin saja Jimin seculas perempuan-perempuan lain yang dikenalnya selama ini, seculas eomma kandungnya...

Dan Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan Jimin melakukan itu kepadanya, dia akan memberi Jimin pelajaran karena berani-beraninya menolaknya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Thanks to: Tiwi21,chyu,JiminVivi,FoinChu,Jungie Nuna,Elfishminxiu dan minsoo. kim yang sudah mereview ^^

Bagi yang ingin baca versi asli cerita ini kalian dapat langsung kunjungi blog/wattpad/FB kak Shanty Agatha.

RnR please~ biar semangat buat ngelanjutin ^^

 **Thankchu :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Embrace the Chord [REMAKE]**

 **Original version by Shanty Agatha**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **BTS's Member**

 **OC**

 **Warning: GENDERSWITCH!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

"Kelas Jungkook akan dimulai lusa." Taehyung yang datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Jimin untuk menumpang sarapan - seperti yang biasa dilakukannya hampir setiap hari - menatap Jimin dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu, "Jadi kau belum berubah pikiran tentang tawaran Jungkook?"

Jimin menelan susu cokelatnya dengan susah payah ketika topik itu diangkat. Sebenarnya, semalaman dia memikirkan keputusannya, dan kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dia telah bertindak terlalu dangkal dan bodoh? Apakah sebetulnya Taehyung benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau Jimin mengambil kesempatan yang ditawarkan Jungkook kepadanya itu?

Taehyung sendiri tampaknya tidak memperhatikan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak Jimin, dia sibuk mengunyah wafel enak buatan eomma Jimin, dan kemudian lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu, dan mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Biasanya sebelum kelas Jungkook akan ada pesta perayaan, sejenis pesta dansa dan diadakan di akademi dengan mengundang semua murid, sekaligus sebagai pesta tutup tahun. Para guru akan datang, dan orang-orang penting di dunia musik akan datang."

"Oh ya, pesta itu." Jimin tahu tentang pesta itu, biasanya dihadiri oleh para murid senior, guru dan orang-orang penting di bidang musik. Pesta itu juga menjadi ajang pertemuan antara para siswa yang sedang menapaki karier di bidang musik dengan orang-orang penting yang telah lebih dahulu menanjak. Tetapi sampai sekarang, Jimin belum pernah sekalipun ikut ke pesta itu, selain karena dulu dia masih kelas yunior, eomma Jimin melarang Jimin mengikuti pesta di malam hari ketika usianya masih tujuh belas tahun atau di bawahnya.

Tetapi sekarang Jimin sudah delapan belas tahun. Eommanya mungkin akan mengizinkannya mengikuti pesta itu.

Diam-diam Jimin melirik ke arah Taehyung, lelaki itu tampak tampan sekali dengan bibir tebal dan hidung mancung yang terpadu sempurna. Mungkin... mungkin kalau Taehyung menemaninya ke pesta itu, eommanya akan lebih setuju lagi untuk membiarkannya datang ke pesta itu.

Jimin langsung membayangkan, itu adalah pesta dansa. Jadi kalau dia datang berpasangan dengan Taehyung, ada kemungkinan dia akan berdansa dengan Taehyung, diiringi musik waltz yang romantis, dalam gaun yang seperti puteri... ya ampun... rasanya mimpi itu indah sekali.

"Maukah kau datang ke pesta itu bersamaku? setahuku pestanya akan diadakan besok malam." tiba-tiba Taehyung bergumam, membuat Jimin tertegun dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Apa?"

Taehyung meneguk susu cokelatnya dengan santai, "Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Yoongi, tetapi dia akan datang dengan appanya, kau tahu appanya sangat menjaganya jadi tidak mengizinkannya datang ke pesta dengan pria, apalagi pestanya di malam hari... Appaku juga sama, dia terus menerus menyuruhku melakukan riset tentang permainan biola setiap malam dan pasti akan melarangku mendatangi pesta, nah kupikir-pikir aku akan mengajakmu datang ke sana saja kita berangkat dari sini berbarengan, jadi. aku bisa beralasan bahwa aku mengantarmu untuk berkompromi dengan Jungkook."

Perasaan Jimin yang melambung langsung merosot jatuh dengan kerasnya, benaknya terasa sakit dan beku, seperti diguyur oleh air es. Rasa sakit langsung menyeruak di dada Jimin, semua impiannya untuk berdansa bersama dengan Taehyung, melewatkan malam romantis dengan hubungan lebih dari kakak adik ataupun sahabat dekat langsung musnah begitu saja.

"Jimin?" Taehyung bertanya ketika Jimin hanya terpaku dan tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan pergi denganku atau tidak? kau mau membantuku bukan Jimin?" Taehyung melemparkan tatapan mata penuh permohonan, "Aku mohon, karena pertemuan dengan Yoongi amat sangat berarti untukku."

Jimin tergeragap, lalu dengan pedih menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku akan pergi denganmu, Tae."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pergi dengan Taehyung?" eommanya mengangkat alisnya, "Pesta itu berlangsung jam delapan sampai jauh larut malam, dan sebenarnya diperuntukkan bagi orang dewasa." ada ketidaksetujuan di dalam suara eomma Jimin, "Lagipula eomma tidak pernah bisa datang ke pesta itu karena eomma tidak kuat terjaga sampai malam..."

Jimin menghela napas panjang, eommanya sama saja seperti yang lain, selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Eomma, aku sudah delapan belas tahun... dan pesta itu juga dihadiri oleh siswa-siswa senior seumuranku, lagipula aku pergi dengan Taehyung, dia akan menjagaku."

Sang eomma tampak merenung, mempertimbangkan semuanya, lalu akhirnya menghela napas panjang,

"Oke baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tapi bilang pada Taehyung bahwa dia harus sudah memulangkanmu sebelum pukul sebelas malam." Eomma Jimin mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang cenderung berpenampilan tomboi itu, "Pestanya besok, dan itu merupakan pesta dansa resmi, apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan gaun, Jimin?"

Jimin mengernyit. Gaun? hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya, dia menelaah isi lemarinya dan baru sadar bahwa dia hampir tidak punya gaun yang bagus. Semua gaunnya gaun santai, bukan dipakai untuk pesta, itupun hanya sedikit jumlahnya, selebihnya lemarinya dipenuhi oleh T-shirt dan celana jeans serta kemeja...

Eommanya menatap ekspresi Jimin dan tersenyum geli, "Ayo kita pergi dan berbelanja gaun." gumamnya, tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendandani Jimin yang biasanya tidak mau berdandan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah gaun setelah beberapa kali keluar masuk di kompleks perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai itu.

Gaun itu sederhana, berwarna ungu muda, nyaris putih, modelnya melekuk di tubuh sampai ke pinggang, lalu jatuh terjuntai melebar ke bawah, sampai semata kaki. Mamanya juga memilihkannya sepatu hak tinggi dengan warna senada untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Jimin menatap gaun yang digantungkan oleh eommanya di lemarinya itu dan kemudian tersenyum miris.

Yah... secantik apapun penampilannya nanti, Taehyung sepertinya tidak akan meliriknya, karena lelaki itu pasti akan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Yoongi yang pasti beribu kali lebih cantik daripada Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pesta itu tiba. Jungkook memasang jas-nya dan menatap cermin, lalu tersenyum muram, dia harus menjemput Sura, kencannya malam ini.

Yah, Jungkook sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang sempurna sebelum nanti menghancurkan Sura jika waktunya tepat.

Jungkook memang selalu memilih pasangan yang lebih tua, dia memilihnya dengan hati dingin dan kejam, mencari yang semirip mungkin dengan eomma kandungnya, karena semakin mirip maka akan semakin puas hatinya ketika menyakiti mereka nanti...

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan Jimin melintas di benak Jungkook. Apakah Jimin akan datang ke pesta dansa itu? Jungkook tersenyum sinis, seharusnya Jimin datang, dan dia pasti akan ditemani oleh Taehyung, pasangan yang dibelanya mati-matian itu.

Yah... pesta itu akan sangat menarik kalau Jimin benar-benar datang, dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Jimin tidak berkutik lagi...

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook tidak sabar untuk segera datang ke pesta itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap bayangannya di cermin dan mengernyit, dia tampak seperti perempuan yang berbeda malam ini, dengan gaun feminim dan riasan wajah tipis yang disapukan eommanya ke pesta.

Sang eomma juga menatap cermin, tersenyum melihatnya,

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah siap untuk datang ke pesta." Eomma Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo, temui Taehyung yang sudah menunggu di bawah, dia pasti akan sangat terpesona kepadamu." gumam sang eomma, membuat pipi Jimin memerah karena malu.

Hati-hati Jimin melangkah ke bawah, menuruni tangga, dia memang tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi, sekarang saja kakinya sudah terasa pegal. Jimin berdoa semoga kakinya bisa bertahan, dia tidak mau jatuh ataupun terkilir gara-gara sepatu ini.

Dan benar, sepertinya Taehyung terpesona, karena lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya, lalu bersiul memuji ketika melihat penampilan Jimin.

"Wow... gaun itu sangat cocok denganmu, Jimin. Kau benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan."

Pujian yang menggoda itu membuat Jimin membelalakkan matanya, "Memangnya selama ini aku tidak tampak seperti perempuan?"

Taehyung tergelak, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menggandeng Jimin menuju mobilnya,

"Aku baru sadar, selama ini aku jarang sekali memandangmu sebagai perempuan." gumamnya ringan.

Dalam perjalanan, Jimin merenungkan kata-kata Taehyung... jadi begitu, Taehyung jarang memikirkannya sebagai perempuan, karena itulah lelaki itu tampak amat sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan yang dipendam oleh Jimin kepadanya. Jimin menghela napas pedih, yah, mungkin selamanya dia harus bertahan, menahankan sakit hati karena selalu dipandang sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adik oleh Taehyung.

Tapi... bukankah kata-kata Taehyung tadi menyiratkan kalau dia mulai menyadari bahwa Jimin tampak seperti seorang perempuan? Mungkinkah gaun dan penampilan feminim ini memberikan kesempatan baginya? Mungkinkah Taehyung terpesona dengannya hingga mempunyai perasaan lebih?

Yah. Jimin sungguh-sungguh berharap itu bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Harapan Jimin langsung runtuh seketika ketika dia melihat penampilan Yoongi yang rupanya sudah menunggu Taehyung di lobby ruang dansa. Yoongi luar biasa cantiknya dengan gaun warna merah gelap yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang cerah berkilau dan rambut mintnya yang panjang bergelombang sampai ke pinggang. Dan perempuan itu tampak seperti perempuan dewasa - Jimin melirik iri ke arah tubuh yang sintal dengan lekuk menonjol dan seksi di buah dada dan pinggulnya yang seperti gitar spanyol - Yah bagaimanapun juga, Jimin tampak seperti anak kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Yoongi.

Dan sepertinya Taehyung juga berpikiran seperti itu, karena mata lelaki itu langsung berbinar ketika melihat Yoongi.

"Yoongi, kau cantik sekali." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan Yoongi langsung menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Tae."

"Aku tidak hanya memuji tapi sungguh-sungguh, bagiku kau adalah perempuan tercantik di pesta ini."

Kata-kata Taehyung langsung membuat hati Jimin mencelos, untung saja dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam ekspresi datarnya ketika Yoongi akhirnya melihatnya dan menyapanya,

"Hai Jimin, apa kabar?"

Jimin mencoba tersenyum manis, "Kabarku baik." dia lalu melongok ke dalam ruang dansa, "Permisi sebentar, ada yang harus kulakukan."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Jam setengah sebelas kita bertemu di sini lagi ya Jimin, aku sudah berjanji kepada eommamu, dan dia akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak membawamu pulang tepat waktu."

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, melirik sekilas kepada Taehyung sebelum dia pergi, dan merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk ketika menyadari bahwa perhatian Taehyung sekarang sudah sepenuhnya tertuju kepada Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta itu ramai, dan semua orang tampak bercampur baur. Jimin memilih posisi di paling sudut, mencoba tidak mencolok dan kemudian menatap ke lantai dansa. Pesta ini meriah tentu saja, dengan jamuan makan malam yang melimpah ruah, tertata elegan di sudut-sudut ruangan, banyak orang yang makan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Dan ketika musik dimainkan, beberapa pasangan langsung turun ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa.

Jimin menatap senyum-senyum di bibir para pasangan itu. Dia pernah memimpikan berada di posisi yang sama, dengan Taehyung tentunya. Sayangnya mimpi itu tidak terwujud...

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap Taehyung yang tengah menggandeng Yoongi sambil tertawa, mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari dua manusia yang tampak sangat serasi ketika berdansa itu... dan tiba-tiba saja, Jimin merasa seperti manusia paling merasan sedunia.

"Apakah kekasihmu sedang berselingkuh?"

Suara itu terdengar di sampingnya begitu saja, membuat Jimin terkejut, dia menoleh dan melihat Jungkook sudah berdiri di sampingnya, lelaki itu berpakaian formal dan tampak amat sangat tampan dan elegan. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu terbiasa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa suara.

"Taehyung bukan kekasihku, dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, ada senyum di sana, "Oh ya, dan kau menganggapnya seperti apa?"

Pipi Jimin memerah, menyadari bahwa Jungkook mungkin sedang menghinanya.

"Terserah aku menganggapnya seperti apa, itu bukan urusanmu." gumamnya dingin, lalu hendal melangkah pergi, tetapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Jungkook menahan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang mungil.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung, Jimin." suaranya lembut, seperti ajakan perdamaian, "Ayo kita berdansa."

Dan kemudian tanpa Jimin bisa menolaknya, Jungkook setengah menyeretnya ke lantai dansa.

Jimin berdiri dengan kaku, kebingungan. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali belum pernah turun ke lantai dansa sebelumnya, apalagi bersama seorang lelaki. Tetapi rupanya Jungkook adalah pasangan dansa yang sangat sabar, dengan lembut lelaki itu mengatur posisi tangan Jimin, dan kemudian membimbingnya bergerak mengikuti musik waltz yang lembut.

"Kau tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya ya?" tebak Jungkook dengan cepat, membuat pipi Jimin memerah.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Sudah kuduga." celanya, "Jangan sampai kau menginjak kakiku." godanya.

Jimin membelalakkan matanya menatap Jungkook tersinggung, "Jangan kuatir, aku tidak akan menginjak kakimu yang berharga itu."

Kata-kata Jimin yang ketus itu entah kenapa membuat Jungkook malahan merasa geli, senyumnya makin melebar,

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? apakah kau berubah pikiran?"

Jimin tergeragap ketika langsung ditanya seperti itu, sebenarnya tadi dia sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Taehyung yang sedang berdansa dengan tubuh merapat ke Yoongi. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih... apakah itu benar? mungkinkah Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih?

"Jimin." Jungkook tampak jengkel, "Aku bertanya kepadamu."

Jimin berdehem, mencoba mengingat pertanyaan Jungkook tadi. Apa kata Jungkook tadi?

Dan sebelum sempat Jimin menemukan jawabannya, seseorang menyela mereka, Jimin menoleh dan mendapati perempuan dewasa yang sangat cantik dan terlihat matang,

"Jungkook, panitia memintaku untuk memanggilmu, kau diminta memberikan sambutan." Sora yang menyela tersenyum manis kepada Jungkook, dia bahkan tidak memandang ke arah Jimin, seolah-olah Jimin bukanlah perempuan yang berarti untuknya.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku sedang berdansa, Sura."

"Oke." kali ini Sura mulai memperhatikan Jimin dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat betapa mudanya Jimin. Tadi dia ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki riasannya, dan ketika kembali, dia mendapati bahwa Jungkook sudah berdansa dengan seorang perempuan. Dia memang menginterupsi dansa ini dengan tujuan memisahkan Jungkook dan perempuan itu... tetapi kalau perempuannya masih ingusan seperti ini, sepertinya Sura tidak perlu cemas - perempuan ini jelas bukan selera Jungkook, dan bukan saingannya.

"Tapi panitia mengatakan bahwa kau harus memberi sambutan, Jungkook." Sura tetap keras kepala, "Aku cuma menyampaikan pesan, dan kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa menyampaikan sendiri kepada mereka."

Jimin bisa melihat ada kilatan di mata Jungkook, hanya sekejap, tetapi kemudian kilatan itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi tatapan lembut, tatapan lembut yang ditujukan kepada Jimin,

"Oke. Maafkan aku Jimin. Aku harus memberikan sambutan sialan itu." dan kemudian dengan sopan, Jungkook melepaskan pelukan dansanya, lalu meraih jemari Jimin, dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Ketika Jungkook berlalu, Jimin masih tertegun di sana, menatap punggung tangannya yang terasa panas. Kecupan di tangannya ini membawa kembali memori yang sudah berusaha dihapusnya, memori tentang ciuman Jungkook waktu itu kepadanya...dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Jungkook menaiki panggung, semua orang langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada si tampan jenius biola yang sangat terkenal itu. Semua orang tentu saja mengagumi penampilan Jungkook, dan juga keahlian bermainnya yang luar biasa.

Jungkook tersenyum kepada semuanya, meski senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya,

"Terimakasih atas semua yang hadir di pesta ini, dan terimakasih kepada semua yang menganggap saya pantas berdiri di sini untuk memberi sambutan. Selamat datang juga kepada para siswa senior yang duapuluh di antaranya akan menjalani kelas khusus bersama saya mulai besok. Saya harap kalian semua menyiapkan diri, dan bagi yang belum lolos, saya yakin masih ada kesempayan di tahun depan."

Jimin menatap ke arah Jungkook, dan mau tak mau mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu, bahkan dari jauhpun Jungkook tampak amat sangat tampan - _sayangnya ketampanan itu tidak dibarengi dengan kelakuan yang baik_ – Jimin langsung teringat akan deretan pacar-pacar Jungkook yang berjajar dan berganti seakan tiada habisnya, ya.. reputasi Jungkook sebagai pematah hati perempuan memang sudah melegenda, herannya banyak perempuan yang tetap saja mencoba menaklukkan hati Jungkook meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Jungkook berbahaya... mungkin para perempuan itu ingin saling berlomba menjadi perempuan yang berhasil menaklukkan hati sang penghancur perempuan...

Lamunan Jimin terputus ketika dia merasakan Jungkook menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan sebelum Jimin sempat berpikir, tiba-tiba Jungkook sudah bergumam di atas panggung.

"Dalam kesempatan ini saya ingin memperkenalkan murid khusus saya, hanya ada satu orang murid yang saya pilih untuk menjadi anak bimbingan saya secara intensif, mungkin dalam beberapa waktu ke depan." Jungkook mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Jimin, membuat semua mata langsung terpusat kepada Jimin.

Jungkook tampak tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Jimin yang kebingungan dan tak bisa berkata-kata, lalu melanjutkan, "Malam ini saya akan mempertunjukkan duet biola saya bersama Jimin sebagai persembahan kepada semua orang." lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya ke arah Jimin yang terpaku seperti orang bodoh di tengah ruangan, sementara semua mata memandang kepadanya, "Mari Jimin, naiklah ke panggung." sambung Jungkook kemudian, ada senyum puas di sana ketika melihat bahwa Jimin sudah mati kutu dan tidak bisa membantah.

 _Rasakan kau perempuan keras kepala_. Gumam Jungkook dalam hati. Sekarang tidak ada alasan bagi Jimin untuk menolaknya.

 **TBC**

* * *

HALOOOW SEMUAA~~ maaf lama updatenya, diriku keasikan berkeliaran di dunia rp ditambah sebentar lagi liburan sudah berakhir jadi makin ga sempet buat menyelesaikan ff ini secara cepat, mianhae :((

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

Bagi yang ingin baca versi asli cerita ini kalian dapat langsung kunjungi blog/wattpad/FB kak Shanty Agatha.

RnR please~ biar semangat buat ngelanjutin ^^

 **Thankchu :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Embrace the Chord [REMAKE]**

 **Original version by Shanty Agatha**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **BTS's Member**

 **OC**

 **Warning: GENDERSWITCH!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

Jimin benar-benar terkejut. Dia ternganga menatap ke arah Jungkook. Sementara seluruh mata memandangnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Jungkook tadi? Apakah lelaki itu menjebaknya sehingga tidak bisa menolak di tengah begitu banyak orang?

Jimin melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Jungkook, tetapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap Jimin dengan tak tahu malu.

Pada akhirnya, mau tak mau Jimin melangkah ke panggung penuh dengan dorongan untuk mencaci maki Jungkook didepan umum. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasa frustrasi membuatnya menatap Jungkook dengan marah dan mengancam, tetapi Jungkook malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi geli.

"Apakah kau membawa biolamu?"

"Tidak." Jimin menjawab cepat sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Aku membawa dua, kau boleh pinjam punyaku." Jungkook mengedikkan kepala kepada pegawainya dan orang itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawakan dua tempat biolanya kepada mereka.

Jungkook mengambil satu, sebuah biola warna cokelat kemerahan, membuat Jimin ternganga,

"Itu Stradivarius?" Jimin tetap menanyakan pertanyaan itu meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, tentu saja dia tahu dia telah membaca semua artikel tentang biola ini dan sekarang melihat secara langsung biola ini di depan matanya membuatnya seolah bermimpi. Biola Stradivarius adalah biola yang amat sangat langka, tidak bisa diduplikasi, karena pembuatnya, Antonio Stradivari berhasil menerapkan teknik yang misterius dan rahasia, sehingga tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa meniru caranya,

Sang pembuat biola ini telah membakar habis semua dokumen-dokumen tentang cara-cara dan ramuan biolanya itu sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal dunia. Biola Stradivarius terkenal memiliki suara paling jernih dan volume terbesar, dengan nada yang paling murni yang membuat mereka terlihat hampir 'hidup' di tangan seorang maestro pemain biola. Dan sekarang, dari sekitar 1.100 instrumen musik karyanya seperti gitar, biola, viola dan cello, hanya 650 saja yang masih ada hingga saat ini, dan khusus untuk biola diperkirakan hanya tinggal 100 buah saja yang masih tersisa, dan Jungkook ternyata memiliki salah satu dari seratus itu.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepala seolah tidak peduli dengan ketakjuban Jimin.

"Ini warisan dari appaku. Kau pakai yang satunya." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kotak yang belum dibuka. Dan Jimin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu membuka kotak biola itu. Seketika itu juga dia sadar, bahwa itu adalah biola yang selalu dipakai oleh Jungkook. Jimin selalu melihat Jungkook memainkan biola ini di setiap rekaman video penampilan Jungkook. Itu adalah biola Paganini yang terkenal. Berbeda dengan Stradivarius yang menciptakan suara indah dengan sendirinya, biola Paganini sangat sulit dimainkan, karena ada perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dengan nada rendahnya.

"Kau membiarkanku memakainya?" Jimin ternganga, "Jemarinya menelusuri permukaan biola itu yang begitu halus. Ini adalah salah satu biola tua berumur hampir empat ratus tahun... Dan termasuk biola yang paling sulit dimainkan.

 _Bisakah dia menggunakannya?_

Jungkook tersenyum, menarik perhatian Jimin.

"Aku yakin kau pantas menggunakannya. Ayo, kita harus memberikan pertunjukan yang luar biasa kepada orang-orang ini." Matanya menajam, _"Bach's Chaconne_ , bisa?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, Jungkook rupanya tak tanggung-tanggung, _Bach's Chaconne_ adalah karya solo biola oleh Johann Sebastian Bach, Chaconne Partita in D minor for solo violin adalah bagian penutup dari keseluruhan musik, yang katanya ditulis untuk mengenang isteri pertama Johann Sebastian Bach yang telah meninggal sebelumnya. Musik ini penuh dengan nada yang sulit dan teknik tingkat tinggi, memaksa sang violinist menguasai seluruh aspek dalam bermain biola untuk memainkannya. Tetapi jika dimainkan dengan sempurna, hasilnya akan sepadan karena bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan kesedihan itu, kenangan itu, dan hanyut dalam musik indah yang menyayat hati.

Jimin ragu, biarpun dia pernah mempelajarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia masih ingat seluruh nadanya. Matanya melirik ke arah penonton yang menunggu, dan terpaku ke arah Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan persetujuan kepadanya.. Sementara Yoongi merapat erat di pelukannya dan sebelah lengan Taehyung merangkul pinggang feminim Yoongi dengan intim.

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan dorongan semangat di benaknya, keinginan untuk menunjukkan kepada Taehyung bahwa dia berharga, bahwa dirinya cukup menarik untuk dilihat dan dikejar... Bahwa Taehyung seharusnya menyadari perasaan Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk ke arah Jungkook yang menunggunya, "Aku siap."

Jungkook tersenyum, melihat semangat yang menyala di mata Jimin. "Kalau begitu, mari kita buat mereka semua terpesona."

Lelaki itu berdiri dengan begitu tampan dan mempesona, bahkan dia sebenarnya tidak perlu memainkan biola untuk membuat penonton terpesona, penampilannya yang luar biasa tampan, dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang dengan postur tegak posisi memegang biola sudah pasti bisa membuat semua orang tergila-gila.

Jungkook memulai nada awal, Jimin menyusul untuk melengkapinya. Dia menggesek biola indah milik Jungkook dan terpana akan keindahan nada yang dihasilkannya, sangat berbeda dengan biola yang biasa dipakainya. Kemudian permainan biola Jungkook yang begitu indah membawa Jimin ke dalam dunia musik yang membius.

Semuanya menghilang, para penonton, panggung yang tinggi, ruangan yang penuh orang seakan menghilang semua. Jimin merasakan dirinya berdiri bersama Jungkook, di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, menatap pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta duduk di rerumputan sambil berangkulan, dan mereka berdua memainkan musik yang indah itu, musik kenangan akan cinta sejati seseorang.

Rasanya begitu cepat, Jimin bermain biola sambil memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian Jungkook memainkan nada penutup, Jimin mengiringinya dengan sempurna. Dan kemudian... selesai.

Jungkook berdiri dan memegang biola dengan sebelah tangannya, tersenyum menghadapi penonton. Sementara Jimin membuka matanya, napasnya sedikit terengah, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah-wajah takjub di sana, beberapa bahkan ada yang ternganga.

Lalu Jungkook tertawa, dia meletakkan biolanya dan bertepuk tangan. Tepuk tangan itu memecah keadaan, dan membawa tepuk tangan berikutnya yang susul menyusul, suasana riuh rendah oleh tepuk tangan yang membahana memenuhi ruangan.

Sementara itu Jungkook tertawa, tampak takjub sekaligus senang, dia mendekat ke hadapan Jimin, berdiri di sana,

"Kau sangat hebat!" gumamnya antusias, dan kemudian tanpa disangka Jungkook membungkuk dan meraih pinggang Jimin, sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil perempuan itu, lalu mencium bibirnya!

Jungkook mencium bibir Jimin di atas panggung, di hadapan ratusan penonton yang masih diliputi ketakjuban akan permainan biola yang begitu indah dan sempurna. Suara tepuk tangan makin riuh rendah mengiringi ciuman mereka, sampai kemudian Jungkook melepaskan bibir Jimin, tidak peduli akan wajah Jimin yang bingung dan pucat pasi, lelaki itu masih merangkul pinggang Jimin dan tertawa, kemudian membawa Jimin membungkuk kepada seluruh penonton.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jungkook menciumnya lagi!_

Jimin masih setengah terpana setengah bingung ketika menuruni panggung. Orang-orang berebutan menyalami dan memberinya selamat karena mendapat kehormatan bermain dengan Jungkook serta diangkat sebagai murid bimbingan khususnya. Beberapa mengatakan betapa irinya mereka akan kesempatan yang diperoleh oleh Jimin itu.

Tetapi yang berkecamuk di benak Jimin adalah bibirnya yang panas dan membara akibat kecupan Jungkook yang tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu bersemangat dan melumat bibirnya tanpa permisi. Jungkook sudah merenggut ciuman pertamanya, dan sekarang bahkan dia juga mengambil ciuman keduanya!

Jimin merengut, merasa semakin kesal ketika menyadari bahwa Jungkook juga menjebaknya, dia sengaja mengumumkan kesediaan Jimin -yang sudah pasti dikarangnya- di depan umum, membuat Jimin sekarang tidak bisa menolaknya.

Well, ternyata Jungkook bukan hanya lelaki arogan dan bertemperamen buruk, tetapi juga pemaksa dan licik untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, terlebih lagi, lelaki itu tukang cium sembarangan!

Jimin masih mengerutkan keningnya ketika Jungkook mendekat ke arahnya, beberapa orang masih melirik ke arah mereka, mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Kau harus mempunyai waktu tiga jam sehari untuk berlatih bersamaku." gumamnya arogan dan memaksa.

Jimin membuka mulutnya dengan marah, hendak membantah, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu, interupsi datang menyela.

"Jungkook!" Sura menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa, "Astaga, bagus sekali sayangku, kau bermain dengan begitu indah, gesekan jarimu yang sempurna membuatku sangat bergairah." Lalu seolah sengaja, Sura merangkulkan lengannya di leher Jungkook dan menciumnya.

Sementara itu Jimin menatap dengan jijik. Astaga, Jungkook mungkin sudah terlalu lama hidup di luar negeri sehingga menganggap sebuah ciuman itu bukanlah hal yang tabu dilakukan di depan umum. Apalagi mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu, lelaki itu menciumnya di atas panggung dan sekarang dia berciuman di tengah pesta dengan kekasihnya. Jimin harus jauh-jauh dari Jungkook, kalau tidak lelaki itu mungkin akan merusak kepolosannya.

Jungkook sendiri membalas ciuman Sura, dan ketika selesai, dia mengangkat alisnya menatap Sura,

"Untuk apa ciuman itu Sura?" Jungkook tersenyum,

Sura melirik ke arah Jimin dengan penuh arti. Tentu saja ciuman itu untuk menunjukkan kepada anak ingusan yang beruntung menjadi murid istimewa Jungkook itu, bahwa Sura memiliki Jungkook. Perasaan cemburu membuat Sura lupa diri, cemburu dan waspada, karena Jungkook tidak pernah memberikani perhatian dan keistimewaan seperti yang diberikannnya kepada Jimin sebelumnya.

Dan Jimin menerima pesan dari Sura dengan jelas, dia hanya mencibir. Kenapa perempuan itu sepertinya takut kepadanya? padahal dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mendekati Jungkook. Tidak selama bumi masih berputar!

"Untuk ucapan selamat sayang, kau hebat seperti biasanya dan membuatku tergila-gila." Sura menyapukan jemari lentiknya ke pipi Jungkook, lalu dengan gerakan sengaja seolah melecehkan Jimin, dia menolehkan kepalanya, berpura-pura baru menyadari kehadiran Jimin dan mengangkat alisnya, "Dan selamat juga untukmu, kau harusnya bersyukur bisa menjadi murid Jungkook." gumamnya ketus setengah menghina.

Jimin mencibir, "Saya tidak pernah minta kok, terimakasih." Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba sopan, Jimin membalikkan badannya dan tergesa menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Jungkook.

Sementara itu mata Jungkook terus mengawasi sampai Jimin menghilang, hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Sura, membuat hatinya panas. _Dia harus bisa menarik perhatian Jungkook lagi!_

"Apakah kau tertarik padanya?" pada akhirnya Sura tidak bisa menahan diri, dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dengan bertanya.

Rupanya berhasil karena Jungkook menatap Sura lagi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perempuan ingusan itu." Sura memandang ke arah Jimin pergi, "Apakah kau tertarik kepadanya?"

Jungkook langsung tertawa. "Tertarik kepadanya? tentu saja Sura, kau pasti tahu bahwa aku selalu tertarik dengan siapapun yang memiliki bakat besar di bidang musik, terutama biola. Anak itu adalah berlian yang belum terasah, dan di tanganku dia akan menjadi berkilauan." Jungkook melirik Sura dan tersenyum, "Apakah kau cemburu?"

Sura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja, "Tentu saja, kau memperhatikannya terus dari tadi."

Jungkook tertawa lagi, mengecup bibir Sura dengan ringan, "Jangan kuatir sayang, saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu." bisiknya dengan mesra, membuat senyum Sura melebar dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta.

 _Saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu, jadi nikmatilah selagi bisa_... Jungkook bergumam dalam hati, dan bibirnya tersenyum sinis membayangkan saatnya nanti dia menghancurkan hati Sura, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kepada perempuan-perempuan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang masih merangkul pinggang Yoongi dengan mesra, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar,

"Jadi Jungkook yang cerdik membuatmu mau tidak mau menerima tawarannya." gumamnya setengah geli.

Jimin langsung cemberut, "Dia lelaki licik." desisnya pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu tentangnya." Yoongi tiba-tiba menyahut, tampak tidak suka, "Seharusnya kau beruntung dia mau membimbingmu, banyak orang di sini yang mau melakukan apa saja supaya bisa menjadi murid bimbingan khusus Jungkook, dan kau seolah tidak menghargainya dan tidak tahu terimakasih."

Jimin memucat mendengar kata-kata ketus Yoongi kepadanya, dia juga menerima tatapan kebencian Yoongi kepadanya, dan sebelum bisa berkata apa-apa, Yoongi tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap Taehyung penuh penyesalan,

"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang, appaku sudah memberi isyarat sejak tadi." gumamnya lembut, lalu mengecup pipi Taehyung, "Terimakasih atas dansanya yang menyenangkan sayang."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Yoongi sebelum perempuan itu melangkah pergi. Lelaki itu lalu menatap Jimin yang masih menatap kepergian Yoongi dengan bingung dan kemudian mengangkat bahu,

"Maafkan kata-kata ketusnya tadi." gumam Taehyung lembut, "Kau tahu, Yoongi juga termasuk penggemar Jungkook, dia memang pemain piano dan dia memuja kejeniusan Jungkook, dia pernah bercerita salah satu impiannya adalah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk resital piano dan biola duet bersama Jungkook..." taehyung mencolek ujung hidung Jimin dengan menggoda, "Kau adalah orang paling beruntung di ruangan ini, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya."

 _Beruntung?_

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Jungkook tengah mengecup bibir Sura lagi dan lagi. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, _apakah semua orang dibutakan oleh kejeniusan Jungkook sehingga tidak memperhatikan betapa buruknya sikap lelaki itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan menjadi murid khusus Jungkook, akhirnya." eomma Jimin tersenyum puas, senang karena apa yang dia harapkan menjadi nyata.

Jimin menyesap susu cokelatnya dan cemberut, hari ini dia akan mengikuti kelas khusus untuk 20 siswa terpilih yang akan diajar sendiri oleh Jungkook. Setelah itu, 19 murid lain boleh pulang dan hanya dia sendiri yang akan mendapatkan tiga jam tambahan bersama Junngkook.

Tiga jam berduaan bersama lelaki arogan itu... semoga Jimin bisa menahankannya. Dengan cepat dia meneguk susunya, berdiri, bersiap menghadapi semuanya.

Lalu ada suara mobil berderum di halaman depan rumah mereka. Jimin dan eomma Jimin saling berpandangan.

Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Dan kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Jimin-lah yang duluan berdiri dan membuka pintu itu.

Dan kemudian dia terpana.

Jungkook berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

 **TBC**

* * *

Masih ada kah yng menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini? XD

Terima kasih untuk review kemarin~ ah baca semua review kalian buat aku semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini :")

Sebentar lagi sekolah akan dimulai /siapa yang nanya/ karna itu aku akan coba untuk setiap minggu mengupdate 1-2 chapter. mianhae membuat kalian menunggu lama T_T)/

Bagi yang ingin baca versi asli cerita ini kalian dapat langsung kunjungi blog/wattpad/FB kak Shanty Agatha.

Review lagi ya~ biar semangat buat ngelanjutin ^^

Thankchu


	8. Chapter 8

**Embrace the Chord [REMAKE]**

 **Original version by Shanty Agatha**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **BTS's Member**

 **OC**

 **Warning: GENDERSWITCH!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jimin ternganga, benar-benar kaget akan kehadiran Jungkook di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan penampilan santai yang luar biasa tampan.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, mengangkat kaca hitam yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di kepala, "Menjemputmu, kau pikir apa? Aku rasa murid khusus perlu diperlakukan istimewa."

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, masih teringat di benaknya kemarin lelaki itu menciumnya tanpa permisi. Jungkook bukan hanya merebut ciuman pertamanya, lelaki itu juga merebut ciuman keduanya! Dan setelah itu Jungkook berciuman dengan Sura pula seolah ciuman bibir adalah hal biasa untuknya. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri ke kampus."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, penting." Jungkook masih tetap tersenyum, seolah tak peduli dengan sikap ketus Jimin.

Jimin membuka mulutnya hendak mengusir Jungkook, tetapi kemudian suara eommanya menginterupsi di belakangnya,

"Siapa itu Jimin?" eommanya sudah muncul di belakang Jimin, dan kemudian tertegun senyap. Jimin bisa membayangkan ekspresi eommanya yang ternganga dan dia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikannya.

"Jungkook?" suara eommnya penuh dengan rasa kaget, "Kenapa ada di sini pagi-pagi sekali?"

Jungkook langsung menebarkan pesonanya, senyumannya memang dimaksudkan untuk meluluhkan hati perempuan manapun, tak terkecuali eomma Jimin

"Selamat pagi ahjumma, saya hendak menjemput Jimin."

Eomma Jimin langsung luluh tanpa ampun, "Wah astaga, kau menjemput Jimin sendiri? ayo.. ayo masuklah kau pasti belum sarapan, ayo sarapan dulu."

"Eomma, Jungkook pasti sudah sarapan..."

"Wah menyenangkan sekali, kebetulan saya lapar." Jungkook menyela, melemparkan pandangan penuh kemenangan kepada Jimin yang menatapnya dengan cemberut dan kesal, lalu setengah geli berjalan mendahuli Jimin memasuki rumahnya.

Mereka duduk di dapur itu, dan eomma Jimin dengan tergesa menghidangkan telur orak-arik khas buatannnya dan waffle keju yang disirap dengan sirup mapple yang manis.

Jungkook menerima piringnya dengan penuh rasa terimakasih, membuat Jimin mencibir karena menyangka lelaki itu berpura-pura hanya untuk mengambil hati eommanya. Tetapi kemudian Jimin melirik dan mengangkat alis melihat Jungkook melahap makanannya dengan lahap seolah memang sangat menikmatinya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya, lalu meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum senang,

"Sarapan yang luar biasa enak, terimakasih ahjumma." gumamnya mempesona, dan Jimin mengamati eommanya, menyadari bahwa eomma-nya benar-benar tersipu-sipu! Astaga! pesona Jungkook memang benar-benar tiada duanya!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku?" Jungkook pada akhirnya berhasil memaksa Jimin berangkat bersamanya dan masuk ke mobilnya, apalagi dengan dukungan eomma Jimin yang sangat antusias.

Jimin melirik sedikit ke arah Jungkook, kemudian langsung memalingkan muka. Astaga, meskipun dia tidak simpati dengan sikap pemaksa, arogan dan egois Jungkook, tetapi ketampanan lelaki itu yang luar biasa memang tak tertahankan, membuatnya sesak napas.

"Aku tidak membencimu..." gumam Jimin pelan, tidak rela mengatakannya, karena jauh di dalam hatinya dia memang benar-benar tidak menyukai Jungkook, di balik wajah tampannya, lelaki ini berbahaya, dia terkenal sebagai pematah hati perempuan. Oh ya, bakatnya bermain biola memang luar biasa dan begitu jenius, Jimin mengagumi kemampuan Jungkook, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa menerima sikap buruk Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri tersenyum sinis, seolah tak percaya dengan kata-kata Jimin, "Baguslah kalau begitu." gumamnya, "Karena aku akan menjadi mentormu, dan seorang murid yang sukses adalah murid yang menghormati gurunya."

Lelaki itu menatap lurus ke depan, menjalankan kemudi dengan lancar, suasana hening sejenak hingga Jimin melirik ke arah Jungkook, dan memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Katamu ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa?" Jungkook melirik sedikit.

"Tadi kau bilang kau menjemputku karena ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Oh itu." Tatapan mata Jungkook tampak misterius, "Aku berubah pikiran, nanti saja. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, akan kutunjukkan."

Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan kesal, menyadari bahwa sikap Jungkook memang seperti ini, suka berbuat seenaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika mobil mereka parkir di parkiran dan Jimin melangkah turun, Taehyung kebetulan ada di sana dan sedang turun dari mobilnya.

Wajah dan senyum Jimin langsung cerah ketika melihat lelaki pujaan hatinya itu, dan itu tidak luput dari pengawasan Jungkook,

"Taehyung!" Jimin memanggil Taehyung dengan bersemangat, membuat lelaki itu menoleh, sementara Jimin berjalan cepat, mengejar Taehyung dan meninggalkan Jungkook di belakangnya.

Jungkook meringis, menyimpan senyum pahit kepada dirinya di dalam hatinya. Baru sekali ini seumur hidupnya, seorang perempuan yang berjalan bersamanya meninggalkannya untuk mengejar lelaki lain. Jimin benar-benar tidak mempan dengan pesonanya rupanya.

"Jimin?" Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum lebar, kemudian matanya menatap ke arah Jungkook yang berjalan tenang di belakang Jimin dan dia mengangkat alisnya, "Kau... kau datang bersama Jungkook?"

Jimin mendekati Taehyung, menoleh sedikit ke arah Jungkook yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya, lalu berbisik, "Dia menjemputku tanpa peringatan ke rumah, mengambil hati eommaku sehingga eommaku mendorongku ke mobilnya."

Taehyung ternganga, "Jungkook...? dia menjemputmu sendiri? wah kau memang benar-benar istimewa Jimin." senyum Taehyung melebar ketika Jungkook semakin dekat, dia menunduk sopan, "Selamat pagi Sir." sapanya tak kalah sopan.

Jungkook hanya mengangkat alisnya, mengamati Taehyung yang begitu sopan dan kemudian berganti ke arah Jimin yang cemberut menatapnya, lalu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sampai bertemu nanti di kelas." lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Jimin, menatapnya dengan intens, "Jangan lupa, kau harus tinggal 3 jam untuk pelatihan khusus bersamaku, setelah pelatihan sesi kelas nanti."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat arogan itu dan tanpa menunggu Jimin menjawab, Jungkook melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas khusus memang luar biasa, Jungkook benar-benar melatih dua puluh anak terpilih dengan metode yang pribadi, mengenali setiap siswa, mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing dengan akurat hanya dengan sekali mendengarkan permainan, dan kemudian melakukan koreksi dan mengeluarkan bakat yang belum tergali.

Hanya dalam satu sesi, permainan murid-murid khusus di kelas itu menjadi lebih baik. Jungkook ternyata bukan hanya pemain biola yang jenius, dia juga mentor yang luar biasa.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa posisi sikuku yang biasa menghambat gesekanku ketika mencapai nada tinggi." Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jimin ketika sesi pelatihan mereka hampir selesai, "Luar biasa... aku dan orang-orang di sekitarku bahkan tidak menyadarinya, tetapi dia langsung tahu apa yang kurang dari permainanku hanya dari beberapa menit mendengarkannya."

Taehyung tampak benar-benar kagum kepada Jungkook, dan ketika Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Taehyung merangkul Jimin penuh sayang,

"Pelatihan sudah hampir selesai, dan hanya dalam satu sesi dia memperbaiki permaikanku menjadi luar biasa, kau benar-benar beruntung Jimin bisa mendapatkan sesi tambahan khusus bersamanya."

Jimin menatap Taehyung mencoba tersenyum, yah semua orang terus dan terus mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Jimin, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mencoba bersikap seperti seseorang yang tahu terimakasih.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" ini hari Senin, biasanya Taehyung akan mengajak Jimin makan malam bersamanya setiap Senin, lalu mereka akan menonton film baru di bioskop. Ya, sejak dulu, hari Senin memang hari Jimin bersama Taehyung.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan menyesal, "Aku tahu Senin adalah hari kita bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi karena masih ada sesi tiga jam bersama Jungkook..." senyum Taehyung melebar, "Jadi aku mengajak Yoongi jalan, kami akan makan steak dan kemudian nonton."

Dan sekali lagi, Taehyung mematahkan hati Jimin tanpa lelaki itu menyadarinya... tiba-tiba Jimin sangat ingin lari saja, kembali ke kamarnya lalu menangis keras-keras dan tidak perlu mengikuti sesi latihan 'keberuntungannya' bersama Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hentikan." Jungkook bergumam tajam, menyuruh Jimin menghentikan permainan biolanya. Mereka sudah berdua saja sekarang di ruangan itu. Dan Jungkook menyuruh Jimin memainkan kembali _Bach's Chaconne_ yang dimainkannya kembali bersama Jungkook, kali ini solo bukan duet.

Jimin menghentikan permainannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam Jungkook.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? _Bach's Chaconne_ seharusnya membawa perasaan pemujaan, kenangan akan isteri tercinta, alunannya bisa membawa kita mengenang akan cinta sejati dua anak manusia. Tetapi yang kudengar dari permainanmu sekarang adalah sakit hati yang pedih dan menyanyat-nyayat, berbeda sekali dengan permainanmu kemarin." Jungkook berdiri di depan Jimin, menatap tajam ke arah Jimin yang terdiam, kemudian mengulurkan jemarinya dan meraih dagu Jimin yang menunduk, "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Jimin?"

Jimin memalingkan mukanya, melepaskan diri dari jemari Jungkook di dagunya, "Tidak.. bukan apa-apa, maafkan aku, kurasa aku hanya lelah."

"Lelah?" Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, "Ini bukan gara-gara Taehyungmu bukan?"

Pipi Jimin langsung memerah dan Jungkook tidak memerlukan jawabannya, dia menghela napas panjang, tampak kesal,

"Anak remaja dan pencarian cintanya." lelaki itu bergumam menghina tidak mempedulikan pelototan tersinggung Jimin, "Aku hanya berusaha mengembangkan kemampuanmu dan kau malahan berkutat dengan cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kemasi biolamu, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa latihan malam ini."

Jimin terpaku, Apakah Jungkook menyuruhnya pulang? apakah pada akhirnya lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Jimin ternyata tidak berbakat dan melatihnya adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba ada penyesalan yang mengganggu Jimin, tetapi dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ini yang diharapkannya bukan? Bahwa Jungkook akan melepaskannya dan tidak memaksanya mengikuti pelatihan khusus yang sudah ditolaknya?

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Jungkook tidak membawanya pulang, mobilnya mengarah ke pinggiran kota, lalu berhenti di sebuah cafe yang ramai, di sana ada pertunjukan life music, konser mini band yang suaranya berdentam-dentam sampai ke luar.

Pengunjung cafe itu banyak sekali, beberapa adalah remaja seumuran Jimin, laki-laki dan perempuan, semua berdesak-desakan, meluber sampai ke luar pintu cafe,

"Kita ada di mana?" Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook, kebingungan.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum simpul, dan melirik ke arah Jimin, "Ini yang akan kutunjukkan kepadamu. Selama ini kau pasti mengira aku adalah pemain musik klasik yang kolot, yang arogan, sombong dan tidak menghargai kemampuan orang lain di bawahku. Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa melihat bahwa pemain musik klasik, khususnya pemain biola sepertiku, kadangkala bisa juga bersikap seperti manusia biasa." Senyumnya melebar, lalu turun dari mobil, "Ayo Jimin, turun."

Jimin masih menatap bingung, tetapi kemudian dia turun juga, dan tidak bisa menolak ketika Jungkook menggandeng tangannya. Mereka melangkah melalui pintu belakang yang dijaga, sepertinya mengarah khusus ke bagian belakang panggung konser mini itu.

Penjaga itu ternyata mengenali Jungkook, senyumnya melebar,

"Kau datang juga Jungkook." sapanya ramah.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melewatkan acara ini. Apakah Jihoon sudah di dalam?"

"Jihoon dan semuanya sudah menunggu di dalam." Penjaga itu menoleh ke arah Jimin yang ada dalam gandengan Jungkook, kemudian mengangkat alisnya, "Selera baru, eh?"

Jungkook tertawa, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kadang-kadang aku senang mencicipi daun muda." gumamnya dalam tawa, tidak mempedulikan pipi Jimin yang merah padam ketika lelaki itu setengah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook." seorang lelaki tampan dengan tampilan anak band langsung menyambut Jungkook, "Kau datang juga, kami tidak sabar menanti pertunjukanmu yang spektakuler."

 _Pertunjukan Jungkook yang spektakuler?_

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah Jungkook akan bermain biola di sini? Tetapi... tidak cocok untuk dimainkan di sini bukan? musik band yang keras dan berdentam di luar sana dan teriakan penonton yang antusias tentu saja jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan penggemar musik klasik...

"Aku senang memiliki waktu untuk memberikan pertunjukan yang spektakuler di sini, Jihoon." Jungkook tersenyum, "apakah semuanya sudah siap?'

"Tentu saja kami selalu siap untukmu." Lelaki bernama Jihoon itu memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti penjaga di depan ketika melihat Jimin, mengangkat alisnya skeptis, "Selera baru Jungkook? tidak kusangka kau juga memangsa gadis-gadis muda."

Jungkook tertawa. "Jangan ganggu dia Jihoon, dia bukan korbanku, dia muridku, aku minta orangmu untuk menjaga dia selama aku tampil." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, Jungkook melangkah masuk ke ruang musik, Jimin terbirit-birit mengikutinya, dia tidak mau tersesat di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya ini, tempat yang hingar bingar dan sangat ramai.

"Kau akan bermain biola?" tanya Jimin tergesa.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Jimin dan mengangkat alisnya, "Biola? tentu saja tidak, aku akan bermain gitar." Lelaki itu lalu meraih gitar hitam pekat yang ada di kotak di sana, kemudian memasang ke tubuhnya.

"Kau bermain gitar? _kau bermain band?_ " itu adalah sisi lain yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Jimin sebelumnya, dia selalu membayangkan Jungkook sebagai seorang pemain biola klasik, berdiri di tengah orkestra megah, diantara para penonton yang memenuhi seluruh kursi sampai ke tribun kehormatan, mengenakan tuxedo klasik lalu menggesek biola di pundaknya dan memainkan nada musik klasik dengan indah dan sempurna.

Jungkook yang ada di depannya ini sekarang berpenampilan acak-acakan, santai, dan memasang gitar hitam di tangannya... dan seorang pemain band!,

Sebelum Jimin sempat berkata-kata, ada suara riuh rendah di antara penonton di panggung depan. Jungkook tersenyum,

"Itu panggilan untukku, tetap di sini dan nikmatilah musikku, Jimin." Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu melangkah ke luar panggung.

Begitu lelaki itu memasuki panggung, suara-suara histeris langsung terdengar, terutama dari para wanita. Jihoon yang rupanya vokalis band itu memperkenalkan seluruh anggotanya, diiringi teriakan-teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang riuh rendah.

Jimin berdiri di tepi panggung, menatap ke arah Jungkook yang tampak luar biasa tampan di bawah sinar lampu panggung. Ini Jungkook yang berbeda...sangat berbeda dari apa yang ditampilkannya.

Kemudian musik dimainkan, Jungkook memetik gitarnya dan Jimin ternganga...

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf belum bisa membalas review satu persatu tapi aku selalu membaca review kalian semua terima kasih buat dukungannya! Hehe

Bagi yang ingin baca versi asli cerita ini kalian dapat langsung kunjungi blog/wattpad/FB kak Shanty Agatha.

RnR please~ biar semangat buat ngelanjutin ^^

Thankchu :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Embrace the Chord [REMAKE]**

 **Original version by Shanty Agatha**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **Cast**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Park Jimin**

 **BTS's Member**

 **OC**

 **Warning: GENDERSWITCH!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

 _Luar biasa..._

Bukan hanya ketampanannya saja yang mendominasi seluruh panggung, membuat seluruh perempuan yang berdiri di depan panggung, mayoritas utama penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di tengah hingar bingarnya musik.

Jimin bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ternganga, karena ternyata kepandaian Jungkook bermain gitar tidak kalah dengan kehebatannya bermain biola. Jimin memang bukan ahlinya tentang permainan gitar, dia mungkin bisa menilai dengan mudah permainan piano atau biola seseorang, tetapi alat-alat musik di genre musik pop dan band sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Meskipun begitu Jimin bisa tahu bahwa permainan gitar Jungkook sangat bagus, lelaki itu memainkan musiknya dengan begitu mahir.

Lama kemudian Jimin terlarut dalam hingar bingarnya suasana, _band_ terus memainkan musik yang penuh energi, membawa penonton ke dalam suasananya dan semuanya terhipnotis dengan kemampuan bermain gitar Jungkook yang berpadu dengan suara vokal Jihoon yang merdu.

Luar biasa... Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa musik dengan aliran lain bisa seindah ini, dia selalu menganggap bahwa musik klasik adalah yang terindah... ternyata musik aliran lain, kalau dimainkan dengan sepenuh hati, akan menciptakan nada yang sama indahnya.

Lamunan Jimin tersentak oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan yang membahana, semua penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di bawah panggung, dan dilihatnya Jungkook dan rekan band-nya membungkukkan badan kepada seluruh penonton, membuat mereka semua semakin histeris.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah samping panggung, tempat Jimin masih berdiri dan terpaku, senyumnya melebar, lelaki itu hendak menghampiri Jimin ketika salah seorang penonton yang histeris nekad naik ke panggung,

"Jungkook!" teriak perempuan itu dengan tatapan mata memuja, lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, perempuan itu merangkulkan lengannya di leher Jungkook dan mencium bibirnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Para pengawal di luar panggung langsung menarik perempuan itu, berusaha memaksanya turun. Perempuan itu meronta, menatap ke arah Jungkook dan berkali-kali meneriakkan kata-kata cinta dan pemujaan kepada lelaki itu, membuat Jungkook hanya tersenyum geli dan terus melangkah ke arah Jimin.

"Bagaimana permainanku?" Jungkook masuk ke samping panggung, berdiri dengan begitu arogan seolah-olah Jimin wajib memujinya, sementara itu Jimin mengamati Jungkook dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Ada bekas lipstick di seluruh bibir Jungkook, bekas lipstick dari perempuan yang tadi menciumnya... oh ya ampun, lelaki ini memang terbiasa sembarangan berciuman dengan siapa saja!

"Menurutku menarik." jawab Jimin sekenanya.

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, "Menarik? hanya itu?"

Tatapan Jimin tampak tidak bersahabat, "Memangnya kau mengharapkan pujuan seperti apa? bukankah kau sudah banyak menerima pujian dari semua orang? masih belum puaskah?"

Jungkook tertawa, lalu menatap Jimin penuh makna, "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Rachel? sejak awal mula sepertinya kau selalu terdorong untuk menentangku." lelaki itu berjalan ke area belakang panggung, langsung menuju pintu belakang, membuat Jimin terpaksa mengikutinya, dan tetap diam saja, mencoba pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

Ya, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap antipati kepada lelaki itu, mungkin karena kearoganan Jungkook, mungkin karena sikapnya yang tidak menghormati perempuan, atau mungkin juga karena aura lelaki itu terasa mengancam. Jungkook terlalu tampan, terlalu mempesona dan tidak segan-segan menguarkan seluruh pesonanya itu kepada perempuan manapun. Tetapi Jungkook berbahaya, dari seluruh reputasi yang didengar oleh Jimin dia menyadari bahwa Jungkook jahat kepada perempuan, dia selalu memainkan hati mereka, membuat para perempuan itu menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menaklukkan Jungkook, membuat para perempuan itu bermimpi sampai terbang tinggi, dan kemudian langsung menghempaskan mereka begitu saja dengan hati hancur. Dibalik sikap ramah dan pesonanya, Jungkook adalah seorang pembenci perempuan. Dan Jimin ketakutan akan menjadi salah seorang perempuan calon korban Jungkook, tergila-gila akan pesona lelaki itu hanya untuk dihancurkan begitu saja. Jadi, sikap ketus dan menjauhnya, mungkin adalah estimasi dari pertahanan dirinya terhadap lelaki itu.

Tetapi tentu saja Jimin tidak akan bisa menjelaskan hal itu kepada Jungkook bukan?

Jungkook sendiri melirik ke arah Jimin yang hanya diam sambil mengikutinya, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum skepstis,

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." gumamnya sambil melangkah cepat-cepat menuju parkiran, membiarkan Jimin mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu melihatku bermain gitar bersama band?" Jungkook meliirik ke arah Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang, menembus kegelapan malam yang semakin kelam.

Jimin mau tak mau menatap ke arah Jungkook, "Supaya aku tahu bahwa seorang pemain musik harus bisa memainkan musik apa saja?"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Tidak tepat seperti itu, Jimin. Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan kepadamu, bahwa musik yang indah tidak hanya dihasilkan oleh penguasaan teknik dan keahlian. Asalkan kau punya hasrat untuk memainkannya, dan kau bisa menghanyutkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, kau akan bisa menghasilkan musik yang indah, entah itu dengan biola atau sebuah gitar, entah itu di musik klasik atau aliran kontemporer."

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu? hanyut dalam perasaanmu ketika membawakan musikmu?"

"Tentu saja." mata Jungkook berubah dalam, "Aku adalah pemain yang emosional, ketika aku marah biasanya aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kemarahan, ketika aku sedih aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kesedihan. Kau tahu, sebenarnya itu salah satu kelemahanku, dulu aku sangat hebat bermain biola, tetapi aku tidak mampu menjaga emosiku dalam permainanku sehingga nada yang dihasilkan tidak pernah benar." Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Lalu aku bertemu dengan salah satu mentorku di italia, dia melatihku supaya membalikkan visiku, aku tidak memasukkan emosiku ke dalam musikku, tetapi aku harus bisa memasukkan emosi yang ada di musik itu ke dalam perasaanku." Tatapan Jungkook berubah serius, "Permainanmu semalam begitu penuh kesedihan, penuh emosi dan sakit hati, kau memasukkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, membuatnya terasa tidak pas dengan musik yang kau mainkan... sama persis dengan diriku di waktu lampau. Aku hanya ingin memperbaikimu Jimin."

Jimin terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Jungkook. Emosi dan permainan musik memang sangat berkaitan, apalagi untuk permainan biola yang membawakan pesan emosi... Jimin memang harus banyak berlatih...

Detik itulah Jimin sadar, bahwa di balik sikap arogan dan tidak menyenangkannya, Jungkook benar-benar serius ingin mengajarinya bermain biola dengan serius.

Yah,... mungkin Jungkook tidak sejahat yang Jimin kira. Mungkin semua kesan Jimin terhadap Jungkook selama ini salah..

.

.

.

.

.

"Kata eommamu kau pulang sampai tengah malam bersama Jungkook." Taehyung bergabung bersama Jimin di sofa rumah Jimin sementara Jimin sedang sibuk melahap mie goreng untuk makan siangnya. Hari ini mereka libur latihan karena tanggal merah, dan Jimin juga merasa amat capek semalam, pulang begitu larutnya di malam hari hingga dia baru bangun tengah hari.

Eomma Jimin menunggu dengan cemas ketika mereka pulang kemarin, sudah siap mengomel ketika akhirnya Jimin mengetuk pintu pukul dua belas malam. Tetapi kemudian Jungkook langsung muncul di belakang Jimin, dan seperti biasa menebarkan pesonanya ketika meminta maaf kepada eomma Jimin dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka mengajak Jimin untuk menonton konser yang diharapkan bisa menambah pengetahuan Rachel. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, eomma Jimin langsung luluh dengan pesona Jungkook, bukannya memarahi Jungkook karena memulangkan anak gadisnya setelah larut malam, eomma Jimin malahan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Jungkook.

Bibir Jimin mengerucut tidak senang membayangkan sikap eommanya kemarin, membuat Taehyung mengangkat alisnya,

"Jimin, kau mendengar perkataanku tadi?"

Jimin menoleh menatap Taehyung tertarik dari lamunannya dan mengangkat alisnya, "Memangnya kau tadi bertanya apa?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Dasar." jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap kepala Jimin, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak Jimin kecil, membuatnya merasa damai dan nyaman, "Aku dengar dari eommamu, kau pulang sampai larut tengah malam, eommamu sempat menelepon ke rumah menanyakan apakah kau bersama aku, tentu saja aku ikut cemas. Tadi pagi aku menelepon dan eommamu yang mengangkat, beliau bilang kau masih tidur karena semalam kau pulang lewat tengah malam bersama Jungkook." Tatapan Taehyung tampak menyelidik, "Apa yang Jungkook lakukan kepadamu, Jimin?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku.." Taehyung tampak salah tingkah, "Well kau kan tahu reputasi Jungkook sebagai penakluk perempuan, dia kan berbahaya bagi perempuan manapun, dan kau kau masih terlalu muda dan polos dibanding Jungkook yang sudah dewasa dan berpengalaman, aku cemas dia akan mempermainkanmu." Kali ini wajah Taehyung berubah serius, "Katakan padaku, dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu, bukan?"

Jimin hampir saja tersedak mie yang dikunyahnya mendengar kata-kata Taehyung, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa,

Tae... yang benar saja!" Jimin terkekeh, meletakkan piring mie-nya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa tidak menarik lagi, "Mana mungkin Jungkook mengincarku sebagai korbannya, kau tahu sendiri seleranya adalah perempuan-perempuan lebih tua, dari kelas atas dan kaya raya...mana mungkin dia melirikku anak ingusan yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun?"

"Tetapi semalam kalian pulang larut, bukankah idealnya latihan itu selesai jam sepuluh malam?" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dan tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa hangat, Taehyung begitu tampan, dan lelaki itu mencemaskannya. Yah, setidaknya dengan kehadiran Yoongi di antara mereka, lelaki itu tidak benar-benar melupakannya.

"Kami melihat konser Jungkook yang lain..." gumamnya tenang.

"Konser? maksudmu Jungkook mengadakan konser? Yang mana? kalau dia ada konser resmi pasti aku tahu?"

"Bukan konser biola." Jimin tersenyum, "Dia bermain gitar bersama band."

Taehyung langsung terperangah, "Gitar? dia bermain gitar?" informasi itu pasti terasa mengejutkan buat Taehyung. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Astaga itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga, Jungkook pasti berhasil merahasiakan kegiatan sampingannya selama ini... bermain gitar di sebuah band... astaga..."

"Dan permainan gitarnya sangat bagus." Jimin tersenyum simpul, tetapi kemudian mendapati Taehyung menatapnya dengan sangat serius,

"Jimin, dia memberitahumu rahasia ini, entah kau ini murid istimewanya atau dia punya maksud lain... aku mau kau berhati-hati Jimin, jangan sampai jatuh ke dalam pesonanya..." dengan lembut, sekali lagi taehyung mengusap rambut Jimin, "Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu seperti adik kandungku sendiri, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, atau sampai ada yang mematahkan hatimu."

Kata-kata Taehyung selanjutnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Jimin. Hanya satu kata yang ditangkap oleh Jimin,

 _Adik..?_

Bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata itu, tanpa disadari, Taehyunglah yang telah mematahkan hati Jimin.  
.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meletakkan biolanya dan mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar ponselnya yang diletakkan dimeja berdering, dia mengerutkan bibirnya kesal melihat siapa yang menelepon, dan setelah menghela napas panjang, dia mengangkatnya,

"Ada apa Sura?"

"Kudengar kau bersama perempuan ingusan itu sampai malam."

 _Ledakan kecemburuan lagi._ Jungkook tersenyum sinis, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya dia menghancurkan Sura. Perempuan itu mulai terlalu percaya diri, bukan hanya merasa bahwa Jungkook adalah miliknya, tetapi juga bersikap posesif yang keterlaluan. Jungkook pernah memergoki Arlene sedang memeriksa seluruh isi ponselnya.

Rasanya akan sangat nikmat ketika menghancurkan hati Sura yang sudah begitu mencintainya sepenuh hati. Jungkook tersenyum jahat, membayangkan bahwa Sura mungkin akan setengah gila kalau Jungkook memutuskannya begitu saja.

"Darimana kau tahu kabar itu Sura? apakah kau menguntitku kemarin?"

"Tidak." Sura tampak malu mendengar kata-kata Jungkook, "Bukan menguntitmu, aku semalam mencoba menghubungi ponselmu, tetapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, jadi aku berinisiatif menelepon kampus tempat kau mengajar kelas khusus. Penjaga kampus bilang kelasmu sudah selesai, dan dia melihat kau pergi bersama perempuan ingusan itu."

"Jimin. Dia punya nama Sura, jangan menyebutnya dengan 'perempuan ingusan'." Jungkook menyela tajam, tetapi Sura tidak mau menyerah,

"Yah siapapun namanya, aku tidak peduli." suaranya merendah, "Yang pasti dia masih ingusan, masih kecil Jungkook, akan sangat memalukan kalau kau memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya dan dia nanti jadi tergila-gila kepadamu, kau tahu bukan perasaan remaja masih sangat labil?"

Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum tipis, _tidakkah Sura menyadari bahwa dia sendirilah yang tampak seperti remaja dengan emosi yang labil?_

"Sudahlah." Tiba-tiba Jungkook sampai di keputusan bahwa waktunya untuk Sura sudah berakhir, "Kau ada waktu untuk makan malam bersama nanti?"

"Tentu saja." Sura setengah menjerit, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangan dalam suaranya, "Jemput aku jam tujuh ya, aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin, dan setelah makan malam kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, aku akan memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu." suaranya menjadi seksi, rendah merayu dan penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran romantis yang elegan. Jungkook tidak akan tanggung-tanggung memilih tempat untuk mematahkan hati perempuan, dia akan melambungkan perasaan Sura dulu sebelum menghancurkannya.

Sura berdandan secantik mungkin tentu saja, dengan gaun ungu gelapnya yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan berkilauan, rambutnya ditata kebelakang dan kalung permata di lehernya membuat penampilannya seperti puteri raja.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Sura." Jungkook menyesap anggurnya, mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan bersantai menikmati anggur.

Sura tersenyum merayu kepada Jungkook, "Aku berdandan hanya untukmu Jungkook... dan seperti janjiku di telepon tadi, kau bisa menginap di rumahku kalau kau mau malam ini, aku akan memberikan malam yang luar biasa untukmu." suaranya rendah, merayu, penuh godaan.

Tentu saja Jungkook tidak tergoda. Dia hanya meletakkan anggurnya dan menatap Sura dengan datar,

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa." Matanya menatap tajam, membuat Sura tiba-tiba merasa cemas, Jungkook tidak pernah tampak seserius ini sebelumnya, "Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita Sura."

Sura ternganga mendengar kata-kata Jungkook, mulutnya membuka tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa maksudmu Jungkook?"

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku." Ada kilatan kejam di mata Jungkook. Kilatan yang selama ini berhasil disembunyikannya, meskipun sekarang tak perlu lagi. Jungkook sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan muaknya ketika menatap Sura.

Sura tentu saja mengerti arti tatapan itu, dia shock, bingung dan semua perasaan sesak langsung memenuhi dadanya. Tatapan Jungkook kepadanya bukan tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya. Itu tatapan kejam, penuh rasa muak dan kebencian?

Astaga... selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil menaklukkan Jungkook, membuat lelaki itu pada akhirnya berlabuh. Reputasi Jungkook sebagai penghancur perempuan memang menakutkan, tetapi bukankah selama ini Jungkook seolah sudah takluk kepadanya?

Atau jangan-jangan Jungkook sudah merencanakannya? Menjadikannya korban... sama seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya?

"Kau mencampakkanku, Jungkook?" akhirnya Sura berkata-kata, bibirnya bergetar hampir menahankan air mata.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Tepat sekali Sura, waktuku untukmu sudah berakhir. Perlu kau tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik kepadamu, kau sama seperti perempuan lainnya, hanya menimbulkan rasa muak di hatiku."

"Tidak mungkin!" Sura mencoba membantah, setengah menjerit, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang di restoran itu yang menoleh kepada mereka, "Kau mencintaiku Jungkook, aku yakin itu, sikapmu kepadaku, pelukanmu, kelembutanmu ketika menciumku, itu semua penuh cinta!"

"Jangan mencoba menipu dirimu sendiri Sura, kau tahu aku sangat pandai bersandiwara." Jungkook beranjak berdiri dan menatap Sura dengan dingin, "Aku rasa kau bisa pulang naik taxi, dan karena hubungan kita sudah berakhir, jangan harap aku mau menjadi pendampingmu lagi." Dengan senyumannya yang terakhir Jungkook membalikkan badan meninggalkan Sura.

"Ini semua karena perempuan ingusan itu bukan?" Suara teriakan Sura itu menahankan langkah Jungkook, Jungkook membalikkan badan dan menatap Sura gusar.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jimin. Namanya Jimin, Sura." Bibir Jungkook menipis, "Aku tertarik kepadanya hanya karena dia sama sepertiku, jenius dalam bermain biola. Dia istimewa." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Jungkook membalikkan badan dan berlalu, meninggalkan Sura duduk di sana, penuh rasa malu dan berurai air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Sura duduk di sana dengan mata membara. Dia masih tidak percaya Jungkook meninggalkannya begitu saja. Begitu kejamnya!

Dan ini semua pasti karena perempuan itu. Jungkook memang membantah, tetapi Sura yakin, sikap Jungkook kepadanya berubah setelah perempuan ingusan itu muncul.

Jimin istimewa karena dia pandai bermain biola, sama seperti Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba mata Sura menyala jahat.

Baiklah. Dia akan menghancurkan keistimewaan Jimin itu, agar Jimin tidak menarik lagi di mata Jungkook!

 **TBC**

* * *

adakah yang masih mau menunggu kelanjutannya ceritanya? kkk

Bagi yang ingin baca versi asli cerita ini kalian dapat langsung kunjungi blog/wattpad/FB kak Shanty Agatha.

Review lagi ya~ biar semangat buat ngelanjutin ^^

Thankchu


End file.
